When her blue eyes met his
by fyakka
Summary: Jack had heard all about Anna's sister who was shipped away to a boarding school in Germany after their parents' demise, but her sudden return to Arendelle makes him realise that he is definitely falling for her. Will Elsa ever acknowledge his feelings towards her, or will the true motives of her return stop her from breaking down the walls she built around her for him?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys! This is to inform you that this is the very first fanfiction that I've written, so please be patient with me and enjoy! I've been crazy about Jack Frost since the ROTG release and the Jelsa ship found its way to my heart very easily. **

**I just want to say thank you to Furiyan for blessing us with your incredible imagination! 'Of Ghosts and Valkyries' is probably one of the best things I've ever read and it is truly the inspiration behind publishing my own story. I hope my writing can be even _half _as good as yours was!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own under any circumstances the characters of Dreamworks or Disney. This is published solely for the purpose of entertainment. **

**Enjoy reading :)**

* * *

Chapter 1: Coming home

"Hey, guys," Jack greeted, waving to his friends at the parking lot. It was the second month of his sophomore year in Arendelle State University, and so far things were going along great for him. Most of his closest friends were accepted into the school as well which helped Jack move around better and learn new experiences when he was around familiar faces. He was a Law major and doing a minor in economics, but he was taking other classes like Psychology, Ethics and Civil Studies. Everyone around him knew not to let his playful demeanour and mischievous self fool you; as serious as he was about having a good time and pulling fun pranks, he was even more serious about his studies. He graduated high school with honours, earning a scholarship to get into the elite university. He had a strict upbringing, since his father was a retired Military officer. His mother was still extremely kind and lenient towards him, helping him to be the jovial person he was. His sister was 9, still in elementary school, and he loved her like his own. Since his father was not always around, he took up the role of a father figure in her life at a young age of 10 when she was born. He never complained about having to look after her, or to bear his father's extremism. It shaped him to be a better person, and he was always thankful for whatever experiences he had, whether good or bad, as he could learn from both.

"Hey, Jack!" Hiccup Haddock Stoic waved back and Jack joined them as they lounged near Hiccup's car. He looked around and smiled at his friends; Hiccup and Astrid Hofferson were, as usual, tight to the hip since they were in a relationship from the end of high school; Merida Ferguson was packing her bow in its case after showing it off, Flynn Rider and Kristoff Bjorgman, who were actually Juniors, were busily discussing a new video game that they had recently been hooked up with. Rapunzel bounced towards them clutching her bag pack, as her thick, luscious blonde hair danced over her shoulders. "Oh my God, could you believe the traffic? It's amazing that I made it on time!"

Jack noticed as Flynn blushed at her sight, and he smiled. Jack had actually dated Rapunzel in high school for some months, but they broke it off mutually after agreeing that they were losing the spark between them. Jack was happy about the decision, since realising his friend Flynn had developed a huge crush on her, which he thought Rapunzel was oblivious to. Then again, she was oblivious to a lot of things, he thought with a smile.

"Where's the other one? Weren't you two manufactured together to be together?" Merida asked, her Scottish accent thicker than the air around her, indicating Rapunzel's best friend Anna Winters, who was a freshman like her. Rapunzel rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips. "Anna might not be coming today, or she might be coming late."

"Why?" asked Astrid, sitting against the hood of her boyfriend's car.

Rapunzel tugged her crop top. "Umm, something about going to the airport to pick her sister or something."

There was a collective gasp from the group. "Her sister is coming? From Germany?" Hiccup questioned.

Rapunzel nodded. "Apparently, she's done with boarding school and then she did try University there but she's not liking it as much. And besides, Anna told me that she could easily get a scholarship here in Arendelle, while the Universities there are more selective and more costly." She let out a soft laugh. "Not that it would bother the Winters Family."

Jack glanced at Merida who was hiding whatever emotions she was feeling. Jack knew that she was best friends with Anna's sister since kindergarten, but she had been whisked away to Germany when they were ten to attend a boarding school there as she developed rage issues when she became mentally affected due to the death of her parents when they were on a boat trip. Merida lost her best friend whom she never got in touch with, and Anna was deprived of her sister, her only real family left. Anna lived with her Grandma and visited her sister annually, but everyone knew they hated being apart. Jack thought it was a real crappy move of the Winters family to send a child away to deal with her issues at a time when she needed love and attention from her family the most.

"All that I know is Anna is really happy to have her back," said Rapunzel.

"Why didn't she tell us about this?" asked Flynn.

"She wasn't really sure until last weekend," Rapunzel replied, scratching her head. According to her, she didn't want To believe it until she saw her sister."

"Well, I'm really happy for her," Jack spoke up. "Boy, I couldn't imagine day with Pippa."

"Well, I don't think she would say the same about you." Jack turned at the direction of the voice. It was his friend, Tadashi. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Anna's mysterious sister is coming back home," Kristoff explained.

Tadashi's eyes grew. "Oh, really? I passed by their house on the way here and saw furniture being delivered to them."

"Anna is surprising her with a room she would like," Rapunzel said, matter-of-factly. "I wonder what she's like. Anna hardly talks about her, except about this."

"She used to be really kind," Merida chimed in, surprising the others. "I'm sure she'd be the same."

Hiccup glanced at his watch. "Shit, we'd better get to class." He turned to Jack. "Which building are you headed to?"

Jack looked at his schedule, still familiarising with it. "Umm, business."

"Oh, me too," said Kristoff. "I'll come with you."

The group said their goodbyes and separated. Jack walked with Kristoff to the business building. "So, Kris, how's is going with the whole Anna situation?" asked Jack, addressing the crush the older boy bad.

Kristoff blushed as he ran his hand through his dirty-blonde hair. "I don't know man. She has no clue that I like her, and she is still dating that sleezeball with sideburns." He groaned. "What does she even see in him?"

"He's a smooth talker, so any girl would be blinded by him"

"Yeah, but Anna is not 'any girl'." They stopped of Kristoff's class. "Okay, see you at lunch."

"See you, man," said Jack, heading away to his class, looking at his schedule while he did. It was a long day ahead.

...

"Elsa, do you like it?" asked Anna, as they stood at the doorway of Elsa's new room. She was still left speechless at the work Anna had done in a few days' time. The bed was against the middle of the left coral pink wall, with a fat and soft mattress sitting on it, covered with a white bedspread, teal covers and duvet and decorated with white and teal pillows, and soft plush coral pink cushions. The rest of the wall was covered with white shelves, surrounding her bed with a large amount of books, which catered to her immense love for reading. The centre wall had a long bay window with a window seat, and a one-seater swing sat in the right, filled with teal cushioning. Towards the left wall was a large desk for her studying, compete with drawers and a some small shelves that hung above her desk, also with a white leather rolling chair. There was a door beside her desk, which led to a walk-in closet with a full-length golden framed mirror slanted on an empty wall. Near the door that opened up to her room was a white chest of drawers, on top on which sat a makeup mirror. A hanging shelf hung from above, decorated with cute plants and ornaments. The room was covered with white wallpaper, except for the left wall, and buried with soft, furry carpet in white on the floor. Elsa felt her breath taken away as she saw the hard work her sister put in to making this room for her; she had gone out of the way to make it special for her, from the furniture to the pink framed photos on the wall. She fought back her tears, as she turned to her sister, who was still waiting for an answer. "Anna, I'm speechless." She hugged the younger one and Elsa could feel Anna smile against her shoulder. "Thank you so much for this. I never in a million years would've expected this."

Anna blushed as she pulled away. "It was nothing. I'm just happy you're back."

"Me too," Elsa said, smiling at the beautiful strawberry blonde in front of her. A woman now, aged 18. Over the last nine years, she had only seen her 9 times. Each year she came to visit, she saw her sister grow and blossom into the beauty she was now. Only her eyes held the same innocence she had as a kid.

"Gosh, you look beautiful," she whispered, stroking her hair.

Anna beamed. "Not more than you, though. You look like a freaking goddess, dressed in a damn sweatshirt and jeans!" She pouted. "How is that even possible?!"

"Oh, drop it," Elsa replied, nudging her sister's hand.

"We should go shopping!" Anna exclaimed, clapping her hands and jumping on one spot. "I mean, most of your outfits are like for the winter, so we can get some clothes for you now, and you look like this queen when you walk into University tomorrow."

Elsa shook her head. "Let's cut out the whole queen thing and focus on the getting clothes part. You're right; I hardly have any clothes for the summer."

"It's alright, I'm here for that! Let's go now!" Anna exclaimed, tugging at her sister's sleeve.

"Girls! Dinner!" They heard their grandma call out.

"After dinner," Elsa whispered to Anna.

They found themselves downstairs at the dining room, surprised at the crowd of people present ; their aunts, uncles, cousins and even their great-grandfather in a wheelchair. Elsa walked to him and he cupped her face in his feeble hands, bringing her down closer to plant a kiss on her forehead. "We missed you, pumpkin."

Elsa kneeled down. "I missed you too, Pappie."

His eyes studied her face. "You look like your mother."

Elsa smiled at the memory of her. "That's the best compliment anyone has said to me."

Soon, she found herself enveloped by her relatives, as they hugged her, talked to her and some even got choked up when they saw her. After dinner with everyone, some of their cousins volunteered to go with Anna and her to help them with their shopping. Though Elsa smiled, she felt overwhelmed and nervous at the same time to be around her family. This was the first time after nine years. She wanted this for so long, but her heart had grown so distant over the past that she questioned if she should even be her.

Pushing the thoughts that struck her head, she followed her sister and her cousins to the car. Lots to get done.

...

"Jack, wake up, baby," he heard his mum say as she shook his shoulder. He opened his eyes and yawned. "Gosh, I wish I had a day off."

She smirked. "Jack, you're in college, not working in a coal mine." She headed out of his room. "Hurry up and get dressed. Breakfast will be done in ten."

Groaning, Jack reached for his phone that sat on his night stand. There were some Instagram notifications and a text message from Tooth. Hey, Jack. You looked really cute yday ;) I was wondering if you'd like to grab lunch with me today, it read. Jack rolled his eyes and tossed his phone on his bed, ignoring the text. Tooth had liked him since last year and he bore it at the beginning but now it just got on his nerves. She was not his type; with her outgoing personality and her flirtatious flipping of her black, dyed with streaks of green and pink, hair.

After a shower, he dressed into a white t-shirt and black jeans. He brushed through his hair a bit and sprayed on some cologne. Grabbing his bag pack, he rushed downstairs to the kitchen and saw his father at the table, a newspaper in his heads. He saw his mum signal him to sit at the breakfast bar with Pippa and not the table, which meant his dad was not in a good mood. Jack tried to make subtle movements but his father caught him with the corner of his eyes. "Jackson."

"Father," said Jack, staring at his shoes.

"You're late to wake up. You're late to have breakfast. And now you'll be late for college," his father said sternly, folding the newspaper.

"He was tired from last night's soccer practice-" Jack's mother began, but she was stopped by him when he raised his hand.

"Jack, did you pick a college in the town so you could continue to be smothered by your mother?" he asked, his tone hinting with insult.

"No, Dad, it's one of the most elite schools in the country, and I got a scholarship," Jack retorted.

"Do not talk back to me," his father instructed as his voice raised, making Pippa cower.

Jack threw his hands in the air. "You asked me a question!"

"You will not raise your voice in front of your father," he said, his voice booming. "Do you know other boys have to wakeup an hour or more earlier than you to make their breakfast, iron their clothes or work part time jobs? Not everyone has their mother to do it for them in their dorms."

He frowned. "Get. Your. Shit. Together."

Jack turned to his mother. " I'm going to go, Mum. See you, Pips."

"I'm not done, Jackson," his dad called after him but Jack just walked on out to the driveway. He staggered into his car and took a deep breath. "Okay, push it away."

Arriving at the parking lot, he first opted for the cafe outside the University. He sat down to eat his the muffin and chocolate croissant. His thoughts wandered in front his eyes ; his dad yelling, his mum trying to defend him, Pippa hiding her face in fear. He wondered why his dad felt the need to raise his family the way he was treated in the military. Mum used to say that he was different before the army, but Jack wouldn't accept being in the military as a reason to be an ass. Many soldiers were actually saints towards their families, since they knew they importance of the lives around them, but not his stone hearted father.

He let out a sigh and carried his coffee out with him to the parking lot, a smile crept on his face when he saw his friend at their usual spot near Hiccup's car.

"Great practice last night, Frost," said Flynn when Jack arrived. "You were on fire."

"Right back at you," Jack declared, earning a wide grin from the captain of the soccer team.

Astrid took a sip of Jack's coffee. "Wow, that's strong!"

"That's how I like it," Jack said, with a smirk. "And that'll teach you not to drink from other people's cups."

"I was thirsty!"

Jack grinned and then saw Tadashi arriving with his, since recent, girlfriend, Honey Lemon. "I saw Anna's car pullover," he informed, pointing in the direction of a white Mercedes parked in a distance.

"Do you think she's here?!" Rapunzel asked, giddy.

Merida smiled at her. "What are you so excited about?"

"I don't know, it's just like some movie, you know? Trapped in a foreign country after a tragedy, coming back home all different... I wonder how she looks. I've seen her pictures as a kid, but how will she look now?" Rapunzel said, standing on her toes. "Will she fit in with us? I mean, she's from foreign country and she's like more European and posh, and we're like savages when compared to her!"

Kristoff shook his head." Calm down, Punzie. You'll pop a vein."

"That'd be a sight!" Hiccup teased and Astrid shoved him disapprovingly.

"Hey!" Rapunzel pouted, placing her hands on her waist. "I'm just concerned okay? I mean, I want to try for Anna."

Flynn put an arm around her, making her blush. "Just be yourself. Who'll not love you?"

"Let's all be ourselves, and make her feel welcome," Astrid suggest, to which everyone agreed. "I mean, what a childhood, right? Being cast away to deal with her own emotions just because she chose to show it?"

"That was completely shitty," Jack said, putting his hands in his pockets. "Why would someone in their right mind do that?"

"Well, she is the heir to her great-grandfather's company," Merida blurted, a fact she would've known as her former best friend. "Maybe it was planned. Obviously, her mental stature would be worse than it was, meaning it could give the people in her family who made such a move a reason to remove her legally as the heir."

"Whoa, Mer, do you actually think that?" Flynn questioned, surprised as everyone else.

She shrugged. "It's just an assumption, but I could be wrong."

"Poor thing," Astrid said, wrapping her hands around Hiccup's arm.

"Shush, everyone, Anna is coming over," Honey Lemon whispered, her eyes fixed on the strawberry-blonde hopping over. Rapunzel embraced her. "Anna, I missed you yesterday!"

"Aww, me too," Anna said with a huge smile to everyone. "I was busy preparing my sister's room before she arrived. And when she did, I didn't spend a minute without her." Her eyes were gleaming with happiness which warmed Jack's heart. "I dropped her and my grandma at the main building. She still needs to run some things by management, get her schedule and all. Grandma did whatever she could last week, which has made this process much easier for Elsa, actually."

"Oh, we were hoping to meet her now!" Rapunzel wailed.

"Especially Merida," Flynn snickered.

The red head punched his arm. "Did not!"

Anna passed her a kind smile. "When I told her you were here, she felt relieved. She said she wants to catch up with where you both left."

Merida's expression softened. "Really?"

Anna nodded. "Of course, Merida. Only your fierce personality can match up with hers."

"Umm, guys, it's almost time for classes," Kristoff announced, pointing at the University clock tower.

The group groaned and walked away to go their separate ways. Jack reached his economics class and sat next to Hiro Hamada, Tadashi's brother who was only 14, but was a child of gifted talents. "Hey, Hiro."

He smiled. "Hey, Jack. Just in time. Professor North is already here."

A huge man with white hair combed back and a long white beard marched into the class, tossing his books on his desk. "Very, very disappointed with everyone's reports on the economic consequences of the great depression," he exclaimed, his booming, Russian accent reaching every corner of the lecture hall. Jack gulped. "Such a simple task, which no one had taken seriously. You all disappoint me!"

The students glanced at each, wondering what to say or what punishment would come next, when they suddenly saw North hold his stomach, roaring with laughter. Confused, Jack looked at his professor wipe a tear from his eye from laughing so much. "I am just messing with you! You should see your faces, though," North exclaimed, imitating the shocked expressions of the students. Some people joined in to laugh with him, while others still remained confused. Jack face-palmed himself.

"I'm actually pretty impressed with everyone's work," he admitted. "This class is going to be fun to teach." He raised his arms. "I expect big things from all of you. Continue the focus and determination that you have at the beginning of the semester till the end. You'll be able-"

"Professor North, a word please." A voice from the entrance interrupted the Professor. It was the Dean of the University, Dr Valka Stoic, who also Hiccup's mother. North followed her out and the class buzzed with sound again. Jack noticed slight commotion outside but he could not make out what was happening.

"He's a nut case, isn't he?" Hiro asked, smirking.

"Oh, yeah, that he is," Jack agreed. "He actually pulled the same stunt with another class last week."

"He's probably doing it all on purpose to keep the students' attention," Hiro said, scribbling robot designs on his note pad.

North's voice boomed through the class again. "Silence!"

Professor Stoic walked in holding a girl's arm. "This is Elsa Winters, everybody."

Jack felt short of breath at the sudden appearance ; this was Elsa?! Never would he have been able to imagine her as beautiful as she really was here in front of him. Her platinum blond hair was tied in a high bun, with few strands of hair framing her perfectly sculpted face. Her cerulean blue eyes were shy, and her face held no makeup, since she actually didn't need any, Jack thought. Her alabaster skin was pale, showing her red cheeks prominently. She was tall and slim, with a strong posture, as though she could dominate the air around her, but her face showed that she was nervous, biting at her lower lip furiously. She dressed simply; a black, floral top that reached her hips with a V-neck and thin straps hung on her slender frame; inside she wore a white, short-sleeved t-shirt, and a dark pair of denims covered her long legs. She clutched nervously at her messenger bag, staring at her sneakers.

Professor Valka led her to an empty seat in at the front next to Fiona and left the classroom. North approached Elsa at her table. "Welcome to my class, Ms. Winters."

"Thank you," she replied in a soft murmur, Jack hardly heard her.

The class went on as usual, but Jack found himself unusually distracted, stealing occasional glances at the blonde few seats in front of him. He watched as she busily wrote in her notepad, listening attentively to a rambling Professor North. Her mind never wandered or wavered as she sternly restricted herself to the teacher and the board. Jack noticed that she would occasionally stretch her hand or scratch the back of her neck. Whatever tiny thing she did was done with elegance and caution.

"Jack!?" Hiro shook him, making him jump. "Are you even listening?"

"What?" he said, lost.

Hiro sighed. "Professor North assigned another random report to do for the weekend."

"Oh, okay. What's the topic?"

"It's on the board!" Hiro almost screamed. "What's up with you?"

"Umm, nothing. I'm still tired from last night's practice," he lied, which Hiro didn't buy.

"Yeah, right," the younger boy retorted.

"Okay, class dismissed. Remember, your report is due next Wednesday. Have a great weekend, children," North concluded, finally sitting down at the his desk. Students began to file out of the class, while Jack slowly packed his things, asking in his head if he should go and say" Hi". Maybe I should wait until I am with everyone. What if I never got the opportunity to speak with her then? Would she hate me? Would I be intruding her privacy if I walked over?

He stood up and slung his bag pack over his shoulder, only to find that Elsa was already leaving the class. Muttering a curse at himself, he stormed outside. He had one more class before lunch. He turned his head to see Elsa walking away in the opposite direction, turning heads of guys and girls in the hallway, while being completely oblivious to the attention she was receiving. Jack smiled and headed to class, knowing for sure that he was going to be distracted again with her image stuck in his head.

...

"Stop touching my food, Pigeon-brain!" Merida screamed at Astrid who was reaching out for a fry from the redhead's tray. Jack was with his friends, except for Anna, at their usual table in the cafeteria for lunch.

"Whoa, Mer, sorry," she said, turning her fingers to her boyfriend's plate as she snatched a fry. Hiccup sighed. "Astrid, if you wanted fries, why did order the onion rings?"

"I want the onion rings, but your fries look good too," she admitted.

"You have issues," Flynn pointed out, with a mouth full of lasagne.

"And you have no manners," Astrid fired back, with a look of disgust.

"Stop it, guys," Tadashi instructed. He slowly nudged Jack. "So, Jackson, a little birdie told me you were distracted by a new blonde today at class."

Damn you, Hiro.

Jack pretended to look shocked. "What?! I was perfectly attentive in class. Everything was normal."

"Oh my Gosh, Elsa was in your class?!" Rapunzel squealed. She squirmed into the space between Jack and Merida. "Tell me everything about her!"

"Punzie, your stupid hair is in my face!" Merida shouted, pushing the blonde strands away from her. Rapunzel ignored her and waited for an answer.

"I just saw her. There's nothing much to tell."

"Was she pretty?"

Jack gulped involuntarily. "She's okay, I guess."

"Punzie, I'm warning you. Get back to your seat before I squeeze your small neck!" Merida scolded.

"Geez, okay," Rapunzel surrendered, returning to her spot next to Flynn. Jack silently thanked Merida as he let out a sigh of relief.

After a few minutes, Anna approached the table. "Hey. Elsa is getting her lunch, and I've finally managed to convince her to sit with us. That's fine by all of you, right?"

Honey squealed. "Of course. We're dying to meet her."

"Okay, I'll be right back," Anna declared, running off to find her sister. The two came back and Jack suddenly felt the same way he did in class; his pulse quickened and his lungs seemed smaller. She clung on to her tray, desperately looking anywhere but at them.

"Everyone, this is Elsa, my sister," Anna introduced.

The group greeted her, except for Merida who stood up and walked up to her. Elsa caught her eyes and her mouth fell open, tears glistening in her blue eyes. Merida let out a sob as well, which was weird for the group since it was their first time seeing Merida anywhere close to letting her emotions overcome her. Elsa let down her tray and hugged Merida without saying any words, and she hugged her back, smiling.

"Aww!" Rapunzel, Honey and Astrid cooed.

"Come and eat with me, Elsa," Merida offered, leading her friend to her spot. Elsa nodded and sat between her and Jack. Jack's body straightened and his palms felt sweaty. What is happening?!

She smelled divine; fresh and very autumn. His head felt light-headed at her scent. Her face seemed even more perfect up close, but Jack reluctantly tried not to look at it, not wanting his friends to know something was up.

"So, Elsa, I'm Rapunzel Corona," Rapunzel said, a huge, welcoming smile plastered on her face. "Anna's best friend."

"Yes, I know. Your name is all over the letters she used to send me," said Elsa. Jack realised how clear her voice was; it was quiet and yet powerful at the same time.

"Aww, really?" Rapunzel asked, hugging Anna who was seated beside her.

"Too tight, Punz," Anna commented with a laugh.

"I'm Flynn Rider, and this is Kristoff," Flynn said, flashing his smoulder, making Jack roll his eyes.

"My name is Tadashi Hamada, and this is my girlfriend, Honey Lemon," Tadashi introduced.

Elsa raised her eyebrow. "That's an interesting name."

"It's actually a nickname," Honey said quickly, "which will never leave me, apparently."

"I'm Hiccup Stoic."

"As in, the Dean's son?" Elsa observed.

"Yes, he is," Astrid answered for him. "I'm his girlfriend, Astrid."

Elsa flashed a smile at her. Soon, all eyes were on Jack, waiting for him to speak up. His throat felt dry and his eyes wandered before he could get anything out of his mouth. "Umm, I'm Jack Overland Frost," he finally managed to say, turning to face her. Her blue eyes stared into his own and he felt the hairs on his neck stand. This was definitely a spark at their eye contact; he could almost lose himself in her gaze. They were the bluest blue, almost a match to his own. He felt his chest burn, but it was a pain he almost enjoyed. What the hell was happening? There was a light pink streak on her cheeks and she immediately turned her gaze away, standing up. "I'm going to-umm-use the washroom."

"Elsa, shall I come with you?" Anna offered, readying to stand up but Elsa shook her head.

"No, I'm fine," she declined politely before rushing away through the crowd of students in the lunch room.

"Is she okay?" Rapunzel asked. "Did we make her uncomfortable?"

Anna bit her lower lip in concern. "I think she just feels a little overwhelmed."

"Jack was definitely overwhelmed," Hiccup joked and Jack glared at him.

"His face when he introduced himself was hilarious!" Flynn continued, with a laugh.

"'Uhh, I'm Umm Jack umm Overland umm Frost,'" Kristoff mocked in a heavy, dorky voice. The boys roared with laughter, hitting their hands on the table while the girls giggled.

Jack threw his head back and groaned. "Stop it, idiots."

Anna leaned closer from across the table. "Jack, do you like my sister?"

Jack's eyes widened in shock. "I just met her today!"

Astrid smirked at Anna. "He didn't deny it."

"Jackson and Elsa, sitting on a tree," Honey and Rapunzel sang. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"What are you two; eight?! Give it a rest."

"You like her!" Merida exclaimed, ruffling his hair.

"Oh my God, I met her today. Just a few hours back," Jack wailed. "Can you please let me eat in peace?"

"Umm, no," Flynn said coyly.

"Jack, buddy, it's written all over your face," Hiccup claimed, throwing a grape at Jack.

"Oh my God, imagine you and my sister dating!" Anna shrieked like a teenaged fan girl. "You'd be like the hottest couple in the college."

"Can we not get ahead ourselves, guys?" Jack pleaded.

"Are you saying you don't feel anything towards her? Not even the slightest attraction?" Astrid asked, tugging on her braid.

Jack closed his eyes and pressed his head against the table. These were his friends. They obviously saw past him.

There was a soft mumble, that almost made it hard for the group to hear if they weren't so attentive on listening to the answer he had to give. "Maybe."

...

Elsa shut the bathroom door behind her and looked at the mirror. Her cheeks were still red. She washed her face quickly, trying to keep her shivering hands still. What was she feeling since saw him? His icy, blue eyes were almost hypnotising and his imperfectly perfect silver-white hair didn't help either. She remembered the light, cute freckles that decorated his face, his chiselled but soft jawline and his pink lips were pursed as he looked back at her. She shook her head, trying to push his image out of her head. She had never felt this way before; Elsa was always in her own world, avoiding any attention or interest in others. She hardly had any friends in Germany, let alone allow herself to like a boy. But this boy... he blew her mind. Her heart felt fluttery and yet at ease; it was as though it was meant to be.

Elsa looked at herself again, regaining her posture. "No, Elsa. Conceal whatever emotions you are feeling. Don't show, don't show."

She dabbed her face with a napkin from the dispenser, still staring at herself in the mirror. She had pledged long time before that she would never let her emotions overcome her. She needed to be strong; she couldn't let the same thing that happened nine years ago occur again. Someone would surely take advantage of her weakness, if she decided to show it again. She couldn't be sensitive or emotional in any way.

She turned on her heels and returned back to the table. This time, she sat beside her sister and Hiccup gladly passed her tray back to her.

Anna probably noticed the tension on her face. "Are you alright, El?"

Elsa nailed a smile on her face. "Yeah, of course. I felt a bit drowsy so I washed my face."

"So, Elsa, how are you liking the college so far?" Rapunzel inquired.

"It's nice; more of an open environment than in Germany," Elsa responded, mixing her salad . She could feel Jack's eyes on her, but she fought with herself to avoid his gaze.

"How was life like in Germany? Did you have a hard time saying goodbye to your friends?" asked Astrid, before grabbing a tater tot from Kristoff's plate.

Elsa shook her head. "I didn't have the trouble. No one passed more than colleague for me over there. I didn't want go through a whirlwind when the time for me to go back would come."

Rapunzel held a sympathetic expression. "Oh, that's so sad. But, never mind! You're here now and we will be your friends, because you're not going anywhere!"

Elsa smiled at her, and continued to eat her lunch. As the gang carried on their usual conversations, she thought to herself that she couldn't be more than colleagues with the people around her as well. In the end, there would be fights, heartbreaks and commitments that Elsa couldn't risk to face. She didn't want them to feel absolutely obligated to be her friend just because she was Anna's sister or she was a girl with a rough childhood.

It was like anyone she met looked at her with pity, which she was determined to change and she knew making friends was not the way to do so.

"Elsa," Rapunzel broke into her thoughts. "Have you thought about signing up for extra curriculars? Like, sports or clubs?"

"I haven't still thought about it," said Elsa.

Merida's eyes lit up. "Oo, you can join archery! I'm the captain of the team and I do training sessions sometimes too."

Elsa shrugged. "Archery isn't really my thing." She took a sip of her sparkling water. "Maybe swimming or track?"

"Jack," Astrid began, her eyes fixed on him, "aren't you on the swim team?"

Elsa cursed herself for saying that as Jack's face reddened. "Umm, yeah," said Jack. He looked at Elsa with a shy smile, making her stomach knot. "Maybe I'll get you signed up?"

"I'll get back to you on that," Elsa blurted, quickly shifting her gaze back to the food she was poking. She heard her sister squeal when a guy with red side hair and a tall physique approached the table. "Hans!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around him. Elsa winced at the PDA; she was not getting a good vibe off of this man who looked too old to be in college with the grossest side burns

"Elsa, this is my boyfriend, Hans," Anna said, sighing like a hopeless romantic.

Elsa turned on her seat to meet his view. "Hello. Anna has told me so much about you."

He grinned. "Is that so?" His eyes unusually wandered over Elsa, making her feel uncomfortable. He hugged Anna around the waist. "I actually came over to invite you and your friends to our Kappa Delta fraternity party tonight. Be at the frat House at around 9." His glance shifted to Elsa again. "Bring your sister too."

After he left, Anna sat back down at the table. "He's so amazing!"

"I'm just glad I'm getting free beer tonight," Flynn said, and Rapunzel rolled her eyes.

"Should we go? The last few fraternity parties we went to were pretty wild," Merida recalled.

"Of course we should," Anna said excitedly. "Hans invited us, so we must. And college is about new experiences!"

"Anna's right," Rapunzel chimed. "I don't know what I'm going to wear!"

"You'll come, right, Elsa?" Anna asked, holding her sister's hand.

Elsa shook her head furiously. "No, I can't. I've never and don't want to be at a frat party."

"Come on, Elsa, it'll be fun," Honey added.

"I don't know. It all seems to much with the drinking and the boys and the noise..."

"We'll all be there, and we'll look out for each other," Hiccup assured. "You can have a good time and meet people."

"This will be good for you," Anna pleaded. "A new experience. A new life. This is what you wanted."

Elsa sighed and let out a soft laugh at her sister's puppy dog face.

"Wow, she laughs," Kristoff said sarcastically.

"Okay, I'll come," Elsa said, giving in. "Just for an hour."

The girls cheered and began discussing their outfits while Elsa pondered if this was a good idea. But she owed it to Anna for being so patient with her. She didn't want her sister to be worrying about whether she was having a good time or not, or if she was fitting in or uncomfortable. Elsa knew that she was worried for her, and she wanted to put her mind at ease. She didn't want to be a burden for her sister, though she dreaded the thought of having to go to a party. She glanced at her watch. Eight hours till that painful ordeal.

...

"Remind me again why you've decided to go with that outfit," Elsa asked her sister as they drove to the party, with Merida listening to her iPod at the backseat. Anna wore an off shoulder, long sleeved blouse that was tucked in her denim shorts.

"What? It's going to so hot in there," Anna reasoned, her eyes on the road as she took left turn. "You remind me why that's YOUR outfit."

Elsa glanced down at the clothes she was wearing; a white t-shirt that had 'F.R.I.E.N.D.S" printed across the chest tucked into a black and white vertically striped, wide-leg pants. Her hair was pulled back into a bun and she added a white, floral bow-knot headband as an accessory. "What's wrong with my outfit?"

Anna laughed. "Elsa, you're going to a party, not walking down the ramp for a French runway."

"I don't want anyone getting any wrong ideas."

Anna sighed. "Loosen up, Elsa! Just be yourself and have fun! Besides we're all going to be there with you." She used her free hand to give Elsa's a squeeze. "So, what did you think of Hans?"

"Other than him being a cave-man who attends college?" Merida spoke up, scrolling through her phone. Anna shot her a glare through the rear view mirror. "Merida, don't be mean!"

Elsa shrugged. "I don't know, he seemed okay," she made up. "I still need to get to know him better. He seems a bit older."

"That's because he's repeating his final year since he didn't get through his exam," Merida explained before Anna could say anything.

"Merida!"

Elsa was shocked. "Anna, he failed? Do you really want to be with this person?"

Anna shook her head. "Elsa, it's not like that! He was having family issues that took place during the exams, which distracted him and took away his focus."

"That took his focus away? Not his fraternity or throwing huge parties?" Elsa questioned, concerned.

"Just get to know him better and then we'll speak," Anna said, pulling the car to a spot a few metres away from the frat house. The girls got out and Elsa had to almost cover her ears from the blaring sound of the music at the party. People had already arrived while the girls stayed near the car, waiting for the others. Soon, two cars parked near theirs. Elsa sighed as she saw Honey, Astrid and Rapunzel dressed almost as the same as her sister. They squealed and hugged each other, commenting on each others outfits.

"It's like some Blonde Con," Kristoff teased, and Elsa laughed. Her eyes caught Jack crossing to the street to join them after parking his car. He was tall and slim; not covered with bulging muscles, but fit. His navy blue t-shirt hung on his slightly broad shoulders and he wore a pair of dark denims. His lean physique and his striking features were a dangerous combination that did not help her to look away.

He caught her staring and she blushed profusely, turning her head to hide her face. Merida observed her. "He's not going to bite, you know."

"Huh?" Elsa countered, clueless.

"Why are you avoiding him?" Merida whispered. "I saw you at lunch and even after college."

"Umm... I am still getting used to everything," Elsa covered and she was relieved when Merida bought it. She followed the others in to the frat house, the scent of alcohol and cigarettes making her nose twitch. She was surprised to see girls dressed worse than her sister and her friends; mini skirts, skimpy dresses and two pieces. Anna was right; it was warm though there was air conditioning. Guys whistled at her, some purposely brushed against her or winked at her, causing her anxiety to rise. Her sister's boyfriend welcomed them and pulled Anna away to the dance floor. Flynn and Rapunzel joined them, while Merida, Hiccup and Astrid rushed off for a competition ot beer pong. Elsa found herself alone as she rubbed the side of her left arm. She found a couch in the den where she took a seat. The music was too loud for her. The smells made her want to barf. Every where she turned, the scene would revolt her, so she stared into the phone on her lap.

She felt a sudden weight on the couch, finding herself beside two huge and drunk guys. "Ohhhh, what do we have here?" one said, scanning Elsa from head to toe, while the other whistled.

"Never seen you around, Princess," the first one said as he moved closer to her, his breath stinking with beer.

Elsa stood up to leave but the guy caught her by her forearm. "Where are you going, doll? Don't you want to talk?"

She winced. "I'm going to ask you to leave me."

The two guys laughed. "Or what?"

"Or you'll be sorry," Elsa warned. She kept calm and pushed nervous thoughts away from her head. "Let go of my hand."

He tightened his grip, yellow teeth in a disgusting smile. "Make me."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that! Thank you so much for reading, and please review and let me know what you think. The next chapter will hopefully be longer than this.**

**Until next time!**

**Jelsa all the way! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Growing risk

The two minutes that followed were a blur. There was a sudden rush of pain searing through her knuckles after taking a swing at the guy's nose. There was blood and a lot of swearing. The guy bent down, covering his broken nose and his friend tried to take a look, attracting the attention of the crowd. Before he could stand up and do anything about it, Elsa felt a hand grasp on hers, pulling her away through the party, far away as possible from the commotion. She saw the familiar sight of silver-white hair lead her through the crowd and for some reason she felt safe.

They ran upstairs, and Jack opened the door to a balcony. She held the railing, wondering what to say to him. "Thank you," was all she managed to pull out.

"Why are you thanking me?" he asked with a smile. "It looked like you had it all under cover."

"Maybe I shouldn't have resorted to-"

"Standing up to a douche bag who was harassing you? He deserved what you gave, Elsa," Jack assured. "Don't doubt your actions. You did what you had to. Now he'll think before annoying, not only you, but any other woman as well."

It warmed Elsa's heart to see someone appreciate her instinct. "Thanks, Jack."

He grinned. "You're feistier than you look."

Elsa rolled her eyes. "I was taking martial arts at the boarding school."

"You are full of surprises, Ms. Winters," he commented. He ran his hand through his hair, his face slightly turning red. "By the way, I wanted to apologise for making you uncomfortable during lunch, which was never my intention."

A pang of guilt hit her. "You don't have to apologise. I am overall an uncomfortable person." She shuffled her feet. "I'm still feeling overwhelmed. This is all new territory for me."

"I understand," he consoled. "Baby steps, right?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I guess."

There was a few seconds of silence before Jack opened his mouth to say something, but closed it immediately. He stopped for a moment, probably trying to coalesce his thoughts, and tried again. "I like what you're wearing."

Elsa felt her cheeks burn, her mind screaming at her to remain calm. "Anna thinks it's inappropriate for a party."

"I actually despise what most girls label as 'party clothes'," he said with a sigh. "It's cool that you choose to do 'you', without letting the circumstances change that."

Elsa's phone beeped, alerting her with a message notification.

_Anna- OMG you broke Gaston's nose! Elsa, where are you?!_

She sighed and replied back that she was with Jack. Jack, meanwhile, was looking at her inquiring eyes.

"That was Anna, worried about me. She's not going to let me hear the end of this," Elsa explained, stuffing her phone back into her pocket.

"Why would she upset with you? You are not at fault," Jack said, shocked.

"She'd probably say that I should've used a better way to resolve the issue," she began. "A way that was less... Emotional."

Jack still had a shocked expression written across his face.

"You probably know why I got sent to Germany. Anna's worried that I might display evidences of rage again, giving my family reason again to put me back there, or anywhere else for that matter," she said in a low voice. "It was with deep persuasion and reasoning that I was finally able to come back. Anna is just scared, and she has every right to be."

There was a pause during which Elsa avoided Jack's eyes, so that he would not see the tears pricking in hers. She didn't expect Jack to understand; why was she even explaining this to him?

"I hate whoever did this to you, and Anna," Jack spoke up, surprising her. His face was more concerned and tensed. "You were 10 and the worst thing that could happen to a child happened to you! Your parents were gone! Elsa, you were at an age where you were a kid, but you were developing deeper understandings and emotions. You were confused and lost, and you responded in a way you could; not doing so would've resulted in a situation much worse. Elsa, you needed love then, and support. Anna was younger; her viridity helped her comprehend the situation in an easier way than you. I don't know how they could send you away! It was wrong and they think you have healed, but I know deep inside that the wound has only deepened." He took Elsa's hand in his, taking her by surprise by she didn't pull it back, her palms finding some missing warmth in his cold grasp. "But now you're back with your sister in your hometown. Think that things are only going to get better. Enjoy and never second-guess your instincts. Be yourself and don't cover your emotions. You have every right to let go."

Elsa listened with her mouth slightly open. It was as though he read her mind; he knew her pain. He understood so easily that it shocked her. She met this boy only hours back and, here he was, helping her to renew her confidence and releasing her trapped emotions. Most people didn't see the evil behind the decision of certain members of the family to send her away ; but Jack, as he said, hated it. She felt warm and accepted. Her own sister doubted her instincts but Jack applauded her for them. A surge of happiness and relief rushed through her body as she smiled uncontrollably. "Thank you, Jack. That means a lot."

He let out a soft chuckle. "Psychology classes." His gaze shifted towards the door. "Do you want to head back in?"

_Do we have to?_ "Aren't I on the wanted list?"

"It's alright. I'll be with you, and let's huddle up with the others, as well," he reassured, as he steered towards the door and she followed. They found their friends at the bar. "Here she is! Our Empress, defender and destroyer!" Hiccup cheered as Elsa took a seat beside Astrid. She huffed disapprovingly.

"I would've have given the world to see that loser get bashed," groaned Kristoff and the others nodded in agreement.

Elsa noticed Jack standing a few inches behind her, as if shielding her from any unnecessary attention. She smiled to herself, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear shyly. The smell of his mild aftershave lingered around her because of their close distance, setting the butterflies in her loose, as she fumbled with Astrid's purse trying to divert her attention.

"Elsa, tell us what happened, please!" Flynn begged, his arm across Rapunzel's shoulder.

"I'd actually be happy if we dropped it," Elsa politely declined. "It's not something I'm proud of."

"Oh, come on! That oaf deserved it!" Merida declared, clearly proud of her.

"Anna probably doesn't think it was the right move," Elsa said in a low voice, glancing at her sister who was dancing with her boyfriend.

"She's just worried because Hans and Gaston are friends, and it might have damaged his image of you," Rapunzel added. "Not that his view really matters, but that's what's bothering Anna."

"If you ask me, Elsa must give Mr. Sideburns a fistful as well," Kristoff said, with a smirk. "Such a fraud."

"Okay, cool it, Romeo," said Merida. "No need to wipe out the competition for good."

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "Competition?" She grinned at Kristoff. "You like Anna?!"

Kristoff eyes grew in surprise. "I-uh-umm-I mean, I don't know if it's like 'like, like', you know," he stammered.

"Of course he doesn't like her," Flynn began. "He _loves_ her."

Kristoff turned red while Elsa let out a giggle. "That's a shame, though" she told him. "I would've approved you as a better fit for her than that guy."

"We all think the same," Rapunzel said, nodding her head.

Elsa sighed, her heart filled with guilt. She was to be blamed for Anna's lack of judgement since she was never around when Anna probably needed her the most; to complain, to vent or for advice. She knew Anna had grown to be more open and cheery to cover the hurt she went through over the years, but Elsa feared someone would take advantage of her innocence.

"A margarita for the lady," the bartender said as he broke into her thoughts, placing a glass in front of her. An expression of confusion grew on her face which he obviously read. "The guy over there requested it for you."

Elsa and the others turned in the direction he pointed. Across the hallway in the den, a guy with blue eyes and thick, wavy hair smiled at her as he raised his glass.

"Oh my God, I think Eric has a thing for you!" Astrid claimed, holding Elsa's shoulder.

Elsa pushed the drink away. "I don't drink. "

Flynn looked flabbergasted. "Not even once?"

She shook her head. "I have too much respect for my body to do that."

"What are you going to do?" Rapunzel questioned, glancing at Eric. "He's still looking at you."

"How do I let him know I'm not interested?" Elsa implored. Suddenly, she sensed Jack shift behind her. He took a seat at the empty stool beside her and reached for the glass on the counter. Tilting his head back, he chugged the drink down his throat. Elsa observed as his Adam's apple jerked with every gulp and small drops of the drink escaped his lips and rolled off his jawline.

He placed the glass down and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "That's how."

Elsa, again, was left dumbfounded by him while Rapunzel looked over at Eric. "Okay, he looks pretty upset."

"He's walking away!" Merida exclaimed, as she snorted with a laughter. "What a wuss."

"That was a bit extreme, Jack," Hiccup stated. "Now he and his friends are going to think you two are together."

Elsa blushed and stared into her lap while Jack causally brushed it off. "Don't be stupid, Hic. He's probably upset because his fat ego is hurt since no one says no to him." He looked at the bartender. "A round of beer, please, and..," he stole a glance of Elsa, "one virgin mojito." Elsa thanked him with a smile.

"There she is! The b***h that punched me!" a voice roared behind them as they finished their drinks. It was Gaston, with purple under-eyes and a bruised nose. The people turned around to witness the commotion, making Elsa uncomfortable.

"Watch your mouth, Gaston," Flynn warned, getting off his seat.

"Or what? Can't you losers see what she did to my face?" he screamed, stepping closer to them.

"If you'd ask me, she didn't do enough," Jack retorted, meeting his height. "Now, leave us alone."

Gaston simpered, his bulging hands on his hands. "This is my party, Frost. I'm going to ask you to leave."

"Gladly," Kristoff said, putting on his Jacket. "Come on, guys, let's go."

As they walked past the crowd, Elsa's hand was grabbed by Gaston, yanking her towards him. "LET GO!" she demanded, catching the attentions of the others. Jack immediately rushed to her aid, pulling his hand away from hers and pushing him by his chest.

"This isn't over, Elsa Winters," Gaston growled as she walked away with Jack. "You will pay!"

"We'd like to see you try!" Kristoff yelled back as they exited through the door. They gathered around Hiccup's car. "Hmm, 'Kicked from a frat party' ticked from the bucket list," Hiccup pointed out with laugh.

Elsa bit her lip. "I'm sorry, guys. This is because of what I did."

Flynn laughed. "I was actually waiting for an excuse to leave."

Rapunzel twitched her nose. "I think my nostrils died from the smells in there."

"What about Anna?" Elsa asked, remembering her sister who was still inside.

"She's probably going to be in there till the end. It_ is _her boyfriend's party," Astrid admitted. "Merida, we can drop you back at your place."

"Do you'll want to grab something to eat?" Kristoff offered.

"I think we'd better call it a night. Tadashi and Honey Lemon have already left," Rapunzel said, scratching her sleepy eyes. "Elsa, you can ride with Flynn and me."

"Thanks, but I think I'll wait for Anna," Elsa responded, occasionally glancing at the frat house to see if her sister would arrive.

Kristoff shook his head. "She'll be long. Leave her a message and head home. You can't stay out alone."

"I'm not comfortable with leaving her behind, though," Elsa admitted. "Especially in a place like that."

"I'll stay with Elsa until Anna comes," Jack volunteered, surprising her.

Rapunzel smiled at him, almost teasingly. "Oh, you will?"

"Yeah. You guys carry on," Jack said, standing beside Elsa.

The others passed weird smiles and glances which she found disturbing, but didn't ask anything. Astrid and Merida climbed into Hiccup's car, while Kristoff and Rapunzel joined with Flynn in his car. "You have practice tomorrow, Frost. Don't wait up too late," Flynn called out with a wink, before speeding off. Jack let out a heavy sigh and sat on the curb. "Are you hungry?"

Elsa shook her head and leaned against the hood of her sister's car. "How long do you think she'll take?"

Jack raised his shoulders to his ears. "I don't know. She might even spend the night."

Elsa's eyes grew, enraged. "What?!"

Jack laughed. "Come on, Elsa. She's an eighteen-year-old with her boyfriend and alcohol every where she turns."

"Don't say that! Anna is innocent and she's careful with her decisions," Elsa retorted, her heart banging against her chest.

"So, if you believe that she is careful with her decisions, then trust her in whatever decision she makes tonight," he said softly.

"I'm going to go to get her," she claimed after a few seconds of silence. Jack immediately bolted up in front her. "Are you crazy? You'll ruin your bond if you do that; she'll be embarrassed, you'll be embarrassed, she won't trust you anymore. Just believe her."

As much as she hated it, she knew Jack was right. She buried her face in her hands; what right did she have to confront her sister? She was away for most of Anna's life and, now, when Anna was a grown woman, completely able to take care of herself, she felt the need to appear in her life as a guardian. _How stupid are you, Elsa?_

"If it bothers you that much," Jack said, clearly reading her upset expression, "leave her a message."

Elsa nodded and reached for her phone. _Hey, how long will you take for you to leave the party?_ she sent.

She sighed and looked away from the screen, finding Jack gaze on her with an amused smile on his face. "What?"

He grinned. "Nothing. It's just Anna used to tell us about how uptight you were. I didn't believe it was to this extent."

Her mouth fell open. "What? I'm not UPTIGHT!"

"See, there it is again," he pointed out, his lips curved in a crooked smile.

She blinked, realising her mistake. She forced herself to loosen her face and her tone. "I'm not uptight. Sometimes, I just worry," she said in a calmer, gentle voice.

He chuckled. "I'm just messing with you."

She frowned at him and looked back at her phone. There was a message from Anna.

"_I'll be a while. I promised Hans to help him clean up. It might take another hour or more_," she read out loud, relieved that her sister didn't plan to stay overnight. "Why is she cleaning his mess?"

"Another reason we hate Hans," Jack stated. "Are you going to wait till she comes? It's almost 11."

"You can go, you know," she said, coolly.

Jack shook his head. "I'm fine, but it seems like a waste of time just sitting outside while she's having fun inside." He looked directly into her eyes. "Let me drop you off."

Elsa bit her lower lip in hesitance; Jack was right that there seemed to be no point of waiting for her sister when she was going to late for longer than she thought. But, riding back with Jack? She didn't think it was the right thing to do, considering what ever feelings she was having towards him was only going to grow the more time she spent alone with him.

Jack stood up and brushed off the dust from behind his jeans. "Come on," he urged, leading her to his dark blue 2014 Ford Mustang GT. Elsa thought it was beautiful, a kind of car she would've owned. Taking a seat after Jack opened the door for her, she pulled the seat belt over her, satisfied with the click she heard when she locked herself in. As Jack started the car, she typed into her phone to let Anna know she was leaving. _Jack is dropping me back home since it's getting late. I'll be waiting for you._

"You do know where my house is, right?" she asked as Jack drove off into the street.

He grinned. "I've been friends with Anna since high school. Of course I know where it is."

She turned to catch a glimpse of him, but ended up staring. His wild hair gave her 'bad boy' vibes but his eyes were kind and innocent. He used one hand to steer and the other gripped firmly on the gear. He could be easily described as 'perfectly handsome'. Elsa wondered if he had a girlfriend or how many girls fangirled over him. The night made his blue orbs shine even brighter, making her insides squirm._ Okay, this isn't supposed to be happening!_

"You know, a picture would last longer," Jack said coyly, making her blush.

"I wasn't looking at you," she lied. "I was looking at the view on your side of the car."

Jack took a quick glance of his left. "Yeah, the sight of continuing lines of suburban houses is a view to die for," he whispered sarcastically.

"Drop it," she groaned, determined to change the subject. "You know so much about me, thanks to my blabbermouth of a sister, and yet I don't know much about you."

"What do you want to know?" he asked, his eyes on the road.

She tapped her chin with her finger, wondering if she should ask the question she had in mind. "Your hair. It's not your natural colour, right?"

Jack chuckled softly, a sound her ears very much enjoyed to her displeasure. "No, it isn't," he stated. "It was from a dare back in the beginning of high school. I was going to change it back, but everyone loved it so much that I continued to keep it."

"What's the real colour?" she found herself inquiring.

He looked a bit hesitant. "It was brown." Her imagination drew up the image of him with chocolate hair and blue eyes in her mind. Still cute. _Stop it, Elsa!_

"Tell me about your family," she quickly asked, in an effort to change the topic.

"My family?" he repeated. "Okay, like you, I have a sister. Her name is Pippa and she's nine. She's funny, smart and can be really understanding for her age." He smiled. "I don't know what I'd do without her."

"And what about your parents?"

"My mum is a biology teacher. She's the older version of Pippa; in looks and personality. Man, her soul is so free and she's so caring and considerate," he went on, his husky voice holding so much gratitude. "She's my pillar. If I am anything today, it is because of her." His smile suddenly vanished and his face stiffened. "My father is a retired Military officer and he's currently running a sports equipment store. We don't really get along that well, but I'm fine by the relationship we have." He forced a smile. "What was life like in a boarding school?"

"It was okay, I guess. I had to change rooms only twice over my nine years there," Elsa recollected. "Plus, rooms had to be shared with another girl as well."

"That sounds fun," Jack said. "When Hiccup and I were younger, we used to wish that we could be at boarding school, and bunk in the same room and didn't have to hear our parents' nagging all the time."

"Actually, I never cared to make friends with any of roommates, since I was so hopeful that I would be leaving soon," she whispered, earning a sympathetic glance from him. "Also, the girls were these snobbish rich girls who spent hours shopping, gossiping or using every opportunity to spend time with the boys from the guy's section."

"Didn't you interact with any of the boys?" Jack asked.

"Please, the closest male interaction I had over the years over there was when the school's male nurse had to check my ear for an infection," she murmured, turning to look at the view outside.

Jack snickered. "Didn't any guy try to ask you out? Or have crushes on you?"

Elsa shrugged, surprised by the question. "Umm, I think I've got asked out a few times, which I immediately shut down of course. I don't know about anyone crushing on me; boys are just a distraction, anyway."

"Well, you're definitely turning heads here," Jack said. "There were guys practically drooling when you walked by."

She gulped, feeling her cheeks burn. "That's unsettling. Why would you tell me that?"

"You're just so oblivious to every thing around you!" he remarked. "I feel like you don't realise your worth."

"I don't really care about the guys, because like I said they are-"

"A distraction," Jack finished for her.

"Exactly," she said. "What is your experience with girls?"

"Well...," he began, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel, "So far, I've had two girlfriends; one was this girl who's in another college now, and the other was Rapunzel."

Hearing her name surprised her. "Rapunzel?"

He nodded. "Yeah, it was back in high school. She was a junior and I was a senior. We flirted back and forth for a while and then I asked her out."

"Then what happened?" Elsa dared herself to ask.

"We dated for a couple of months and realised that it wasn't working out for both us. The initial attraction disappeared and we started to grow apart, our differences coming in between us. We decided to end it before it went on to ruin our friendship."

Elsa was silent for a while until she processed it. She wondered if, _hypothetically_, Jack and her were to date, would he be the same with her as he was with Rapunzel? Would he bored with her after a while? Did she want to risk getting hurt or watch her feelings be manipulated? _Elsa, he's just a friend. Nothing more. Nothing less._

"You okay?" Jack questioned, noticing her zone out for a few minutes.

"Yeah," she assured, relived to see her house in the distance. "Thanks for the drive, by the way."

Jack pulled over by the driveway. "You don't need to thank me."

"I'm going to go now," she said, avoiding his gaze so her heart wouldn't feel tingly again when his eyes would stare into hers. She stepped out of the car. "See you at college, Jackson."

"Yeah, you too," he said out loud as she shut the door and walked to the front door, desperately fighting the urge to look back at him.

...

Jack watched from his car as Elsa waited for her grandmother, wondering what had caused her sudden change of mood. She held her hands behind her back, impatiently staring at the door. Jack wished with all his heart for her to turn to see him once before he leaves.

It seemed like hours before her Grandmother opened the door for her. Jack, disappointedly, started the engines again, but he noticed Elsa stop at the doorway before entering. She turned and waved to him, making him want to scream triumphantly. She closed the door behind her and Jack drove off again, smiling to himself. He was incredibly happy with what she did today; thought she looked graceful and petite, her actions proved that she was an absolute boss. Most girls would've given in or asked for help if they were in the same situation as her, but Elsa handled it on her own. Though it was only a day since he met her, he knew he was developing an attraction towards her. She was exceptionally beautiful with a strong personality. He knew there was more to her that she was masking behind a shield, but he was keen on getting know her better and showing her to a better life.

He arrived at his home, parking his car in the garage. Walking through the door that led to the kitchen, he opened the fridge, eyes scanning for something to eat. _Hmm, leftover lasagne._

Placing it in the microwave, he leaned against the counter, letting out a loud yawn. Hearing someone walk downstairs, his back straightened, praying that it wasn't his father. To his relief, Pippa bounced into the kitchen in her Hello Kitty pyjamas. "Hehe, I scared you didn't I?"

He ruffled her hair. "You little minx!" The microwave beeped and Jack took out his dinner, placing it on the table. He grabbed two forks and handed one to his sister. "Where's mum?" he asked, stuffing his face with a mouthful of lasagne.

"She's grading some papers, I think," she said with a glance at her brother. "Dad's asleep."

"Good," Jack muttered.

"How was the party?" Pippa asked curiously.

"Oh, the same," Jack replied, unable to hide the smile that crept over his face, remembering the moments he spent with Elsa.

"What's up with dorky face?" Pippa teased.

"Sometimes you forget that I'm your older brother," he said, holding back a grin at his sister's remark.

"Don't change the topic," she ordered. She twisted her fork between her fingers. "It's a girl!"

Jack was both fascinated and shocked by the nine-year-old's depth of perception. "Why would you say that!?"

"I've watched rom-coms, and they all have that stupid smile," she pointed out.

"Firstly, what the heck are you doing watching rom-coms at this age? And, secondly, I smiled because I had a good time," he countered.

"Mum let's me watch with her if she's feeling lonely," she said. "About the girl, you'll anyway end up crawling to me to ramble about her." She smirked. "I'll wait."

...

Elsa tapped her pencil against her notepad, thinking of the perfect sentence to conclude her report. It was obviously a draft since she had to type it again on her computer. She glanced at the clock; 8:30am. It was a rainy Sunday morning and Elsa had been up early to catch with any work she missed with the help of the tutes given to her by the faculty. She spend the previous day unpacking and going to visit her great grandfather.

There was a knock on her door. "It's open," she called out. Anna walked in, dressed in her nightdress and her hair in an absolute mess, making Elsa grin. "Elsa, did you already take a shower?"

"Umm, yeah, I've been up since 6," she stated, spinning on her chair to face her sister who fell onto her bed.

"Gosh, Elsa, behave like a normal human being and wake up at noon on a freaking Sunday!" she screamed, pulling a pillow under her head. "Your pacing and shuffling and whatever you were doing woke me up."

Elsa joined her on the bed. "I'm sorry, sis. It's not my fault these walls aren't sound-proof."

She rolled over to face her. "Yeah, I'm just being crazy. I'm not a morning person."

"I can see," Elsa said softly, stroking her sister's hair.

"You were so busy yesterday. I hardly got to see you," Anna groaned. "And you left to visit Pappie without me."

"Well, it was payback for stranding me at the party on Friday," Elsa retorted with a wink.

Anna immediately sat up. "Oh my Gosh, I never got to speak to you about that!"

Elsa cupped her face. "It's okay. I'm just messing with you."

Anna shook her head. "Yeah, not about that! You left the party with Jack!"

Elsa grimaced at the sound of his name. "He just offered a ride back home."

"Did you get close with him?" Anna asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Are you crazy?" Elsa declared, throwing at a cushion at Anna's face. "He just drove me back home! That's it!"

Anna sighed dreamily, resting her head on her fists. "I _so_ ship the both of you."

A puzzled frown grew on Elsa's face. "Ship?"

"Elsa, have you been living under a rock!?" Anna questioned, her hands over her mouth.

"Well, I was trapped abroad in isolation," Elsa sassed.

Anna's expression fell. "Okay, fair enough. Shipping someone means the desire to see two people in a romantic relationship."

Elsa's eyes enlarged with shock. "What?! Why would you want Jack and me to be in a relationship?"

Anna held her sister's hand. "Because the both of you are so alike, and he clearly likes you. He's never looked at anyone the way he looks at you."

"Anna, you're getting way ahead of yourself," Elsa started, getting off the bed. "I met this guy just a day before and I haven't even seen him since."

"So what?" Anna retorted. "True love doesn't need time. It just happens."

Elsa let out a chortle. "True love? Anna, don't jump the gun. I have so much work to do, and I cant let one boy ruin all of it for me. The emotional risk is too much."

"You wasted enough time hiding from the world when you were abroad," Anna whimpered. "Now you have me and our family; let go and have fun."

Elsa shook her head as she sat on her chair again. "The reason I came back is to prepare myself for the responsibility left behind for me by our parents." She smiled at the picture of them on her desk. "I can't let them down. And...," she whispered, turning on her chair, "I need to do something about the people who sent me away and are still trying to sabotage my life."

Anna's eyes flickered in shock. "'The people who sent you away'? You mean, our family?"

"I mean the person who initiated the idea," Elsa stated.

"Uncle Weselton?"

Elsa winced at his name, as she nodded in reply. "He will pay for what he did to us."

Anna hugged a pillow to her chest. "Elsa, are you an evil person?"

Elsa laughed. "Not evil, but definitely cautious."

"So, what are you suggesting, sis?"

Sitting up straight, Elsa furrowed her eyebrows. "Obviously, the only reason anyone would do such a thing to us is if they have an eye on what we have; Pappie's company. Uncle Weselton is not related to us by blood, since he is Aunt Matilda's husband, therefore having no compulsory reason to share a bond. He could either have been asked by another family member to do such a thing or for his own personal benefit, hoping the company could go to either of his sons, which is highly unlikely." She took a deep breath." I'm suggesting that the people who separated me from the picture may have something to do with Mama and Papa's sudden accident."

Anna, in shock, covered her mouth with her hands. "Elsa, that is a very strong accusation!"

Elsa shushed her. "Keep your voice down, or Grandma might here you."

Anna gulped. "Do you realise the weight of your words? Elsa, this is our family we're talking about. We can't think such things."

Elsa smiled at her sister's innocence. "Family or not, sins take place, Anna. There are news all over the world about families even killing each other over inheritance. It's one of the curses of being born into an affluent family. We have to always be on our toes."

"Are you sure about what you're saying?" Anna asked, fiddling with the fabric of her dress.

"It's a theory, Anna, and I hope to prove it now that I'm back," she replied. "I have to, for our parents."

Anna blinked back her tears.

"You can't tell anyone about this, okay?" Elsa said, reaching for her sister's hand. "This has to be between us."

Anna nodded. "I want to be with you on this. We can be like these cool detective sisters!"

Elsa let out a soft laugh. "Okay, Anna, but no one can know, okay? I'm going start looking for enough evidences to reopen the case."

"Won't the others be furious when they find out in the end?" Anna asked.

"I don't care. All I know is that my parents were murdered and I was separated from the people I cared, and I want answers," she declared, "and revenge upon the person responsible for all of it."

Anna opened her mouth to say something but there was a soft knock on the door. Their grandmother opened the door, with a bright smile on her face. "Girls, breakfast is ready."

"Good, I'm starving!" Anna said excitedly, following her outside.

"I'll be down in a bit," Elsa called out, turning to her computer. She opened the company's website, smiling at the statement under the logo. 70 years of excellence. 20-year-old Pappie had arrived in the states from Norway, without much money or hardly knowing any English. Working more than five small jobs, he used to his earnings to start small construction projects with the help of few loyal friends. His company grew over the years, making him one of the most successful businessmen in the area. He married Elsa's late great-grandmother, Arianna, also a Norwegian, and had six children, her grandmother being the only girl after five boys. Her grandmother married in her early twenties, giving birth to two boys, Elsa's father, Adgar, and her Uncle Kai. Unfortunately, just five years after their marriage, her grandfather died in war, which made Pappie take her widowed grandmother under his wing, even providing him with the house they lived in now. It wasn't shocking, but it did bring enrage, when Pappie wrote down company to the first born of Grandma's children, and if in his absence, it must be passed to his first born, being Elsa; a female child, when there were more eligible males in the family. Pappie's sons and grandchildren argued and debated with him, but it was of no use since his mind was already set on it and the document had been legally sealed.

Elsa knew that there were many enemies within her family. As much as she hated the misfortune the inheritance had brought upon her family, she was ready to protect it and take it up for her father. As a kid, she would visit the company with her father; the employees loved her, being the CEO's daughter, and her father would let her twirl in his big, leather chair and play on his computer. He would explain to her the importance of her future role in the company, which she was too young to comprehend then but now she did. Her Uncle Kai was holding the reins of controlling the company until she was ready to pass it on to her.

She knew there would be more obstacles after this. She was trapped for too long, but now she was back. Her goal was to bring justice to her parents' death and prove herself to be the best for the company and Pappie had every right to believe in her.

"Elsa!" she heard her sister scream from downstairs.

"Coming!"

...

Jack drummed his fingers against table, occasionally glancing at the door. It was Monday, and Jack was in Professor Sweet's psychology class, which he knew Elsa was taking too, thanks to Merida. He hadn't seen her since the night of the party, even though he met with Anna and the others twice since then, as "She had to study," he recalled Anna say.

"What is your plan exactly?" Merida nudged him. "Are you going to keep staring at the door until she arrives to run to her and hug her?" Hiccup grinned while Astrid pretended to barf.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Stop it, guys."

"Isn't that her?" Hiccup exclaimed.

Jack spun his head in excitement, and she was no where to be seen. He hit Hiccup with his notebook, who was laughing so hard along with Merida and Astrid.

"She doesn't seem to be interested in dating, dude," Astrid pointed out. "She's never had a boyfriend."

"I didn't say I want to date her," Jack muttered. "I just want us to be friends."

"That's how they start," Merida said. "Soon, you'll be developing feelings for her and when she doesn't return them, you'll be crushed. Jack, she never had a normal childhood. Do you think she'll feel for you in that way?"

Jack ignored them and laid his head on the table, his eyes still on the door. The red head had a point though; Elsa probably wouldn't reciprocate the feelings he would end having for her. She just seemed so different; her confidence, her protective nature and her grace. He was so used to seeing the same type of bimbos around university that it shocked him to see a girl as Elsa; so poised and elegant, but still fierce at heart.

"There's your princess," Merida pointed and Jack lifted his head, his heart tingling and his stomach squirming with butterflies. Her hair was loose, which she tossed over her shoulder as she entered the class. Her white t-shirt with blue and pink horizontal stripes were tucked in a high-waist skirt that reached till below her knees. Her eyes met with Jack's for a second and she acknowledged him with a small smile, before joining them at their row as she sat beside Merida.

"Hey, Elsa, how was your weekend?" Astrid asked, leaning against the table to meet Elsa's view.

"It was good. I caught up with the week's work and visited some relatives," Elsa stated, taking her study material carefully from her book bag. "Isn't the class supposed to start now?"

"Yeah, but the Professor is running late," Astrid replied. "By the way, do you want to get signed up for track today? I'm going to go over after lunch."

Jack watched as Elsa thought about it. "Yeah, that would be good."

"What about swimming?" Hiccup asked, and Jack kicked him from under the table.

She shook her head. "I don't think I'd be comfortable. Swimming in the boarding school was only around girls."

"What do you have to be afraid of? You have an amazing body!" Merida commented, making Elsa blush.

Professor Sweet walked in and commenced with the class. Jack enjoyed his teaching; he was funny and made a subject like psychology easy to learn. After two hours, he assigned a small project for them to do and dismissed the class. Jack signalled his friends to hurry up and go so he could leave with Elsa. She patiently arranged her things into her bag and stood up, walking towards the entrance. Jack followed her, wondering what to say.

She stopped outside, looking at the PDF of her schedule on her phone.

"Hey," he said, walking up besides her.

She looked up. "Oh, hey," she said in a soft voice.

"What do you have next?" he asked, putting his hands into his pockets.

"Umm, Economics," she replied. "You?"

"HC-2," Jack replied.

"Cool," she stated. The two stood awkwardly, the silence between not making things better.

"I should probably go," she finally said, tugging at her bag.

"Yeah, me too," Jack said, and, as she walked in the opposite direction, he called out to her. "Elsa, wait!"

She spun her head as he jogged towards her. "Yeah?"

"I never got your number," he said, gathering up all the courage in him.

"Yeah, you never did," she said with a grin.

He handed her his phone. "Can I?"

She nodded and typed her number, and she smiled into the camera, snapping an image of her for the contact picture. "Only for school stuff or emergencies, Frost," she warned him, giving the phone back to him.

"Yeah, of course," he agreed and she waved bye, hurrying away to her class. He glanced at the picture she had taken; it was perfect.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that! I know its actually shorter than the first chapter, but I promise the next chapter will be longer( since I'm almost done writing it) and more... Eventful?**

**Make sure to follow and review! (:**

**Until next time!**

**Jelsa all the way! **


	3. Chapter 3

**New chapter in one day? I must really love you guys :')**

* * *

Chapter 3- Undeservingly punished

Elsa's first week at college went great for her; her classes were easy, she was becoming a favourite among her professors and her assignments were up to date. Her friendship with Merida grew as they hung out more and Elsa even visited her family, including her triplet brothers. She got closer to Astrid as well, who she shared notes with and sat with during classes. She had earned the title of 'Ice Queen' among the college since she hardly associated with the other kids and gave them the cold shoulder.

As much as she hated to admit it, Jack was starting to grown on her as well. They joked around and he would throw in a flirt or tease her once in a while, but when they had serious conversations, Elsa felt connected to Jack on a deep level. She didn't need explain herself much to him ; it was as though he already understood.

_Get yourself together_, she thought as she tied her shoes. It was Friday and her first time on the University's track. She tugged down her grey t-shirt that had the university's logo in red on the front. Standing up, she jogged on a spot, watching the other girls do their stretches. She felt uncomfortable in the running shorts she had been given, but there was nothing she could do about it. Astrid bounced to her side. "Ready, Winters?"

The coach called them over with the help of her whistle. "Okay, we're going to separate into teams of three. A small match of relay, just to warm you girls up. Each member with one lap to finish."

Astrid and Elsa were joined with Megara, who was also a cheerleader. They were handed a yellow baton with clear instructions; Astrid was to start, Megara in second and Elsa was to finish.

The coach blew her whistle and Elsa smiled as she saw Astrid leading. Megara and the girls from the other three teams who were running as second, took their places on at the starting line, reaching out their hands. Astrid slammed the baton into Megara's hand and joined Elsa. They cheered for their teammate who, unfortunately, was caught up by the others. Elsa groaned as she took her a place at the starting line, putting out her hands. The other teams were already handing their batons, running into the last lap while Megara still lagged. She panted as she gave Elsa the baton. Elsa took a deep breath and she sprinted with the help of her long legs. She could hear her sister cheering for her from the bleachers. She pushed herself even harder, catching up with two girls, only having to beat the girl from the Red team, Gogo, who was one of the fastest girls in the university. They both ran in unison, their bodies aligned beside each other. Elsa huffed, leaning her body as forward as she could, her desperate urge to win taking control over her. She gritted her teeth, using her legs to speed further, able to move just centimetres in front of Gogo. She stepped over the finish line as the other girls cheered for her. She ran to her teammates and hugged them, and Anna jumped on her from behind. "You almost flew!"

Elsa grinned, and was surprised to see Gogo approaching her. "That was awesome. We could really use you on the team."

"Thank you," Elsa said, still panting.

"You definitely got the boys' attention!" Anna grinned, pointing at the soccer field across. Elsa saw Jack who was staring at her, along with the other guys, but immediately turned when her gaze met his.

Elsa shoved her sister playfully. "Why is it all about boys with you?"

"Why isn't it with you?" Anna retorted, and then looked at her watch. "It's almost five. I'm meeting with Rapunzel for a movie." She gave her a hug. "See you at home!"

Anna left and the coach instructed the girls with more warm ups. By the time they finished with their laps, the evening, amber light had subdued and it was almost time to head home.

Elsa jogged to the bench where Astrid was chugging down a bottle of water. "May I have some?"

"Why so formal, Winters?" Astrid remarked, tossing the bottle at her. "You want to ride back home with me?"

"Yeah, sure," Elsa said, wiping the water that escaped her lips. "I'll just go get my bag from the locker room."

"Get mine too!" Astrid called after her as she rushed to the locker room. It was in a one-storey building that was near the fields, separated by thick, green foliage. There were no lights and Elsa had to almost feel her way through to the bushes to get to the locker room, making her wish she had taken her belongings when there was light. She grabbed her bag and Astrid's, before exiting the door and flipping on the switch to turn on the faint, orange light outside. She closed the door, suddenly hearing some rustle behind her.

"Well, well, if it isn't the Ice Queen," she heard a voice say, spinning her head to see who it was. It was Gaston, with Hans and Le Fou by his sides.

"What do you want?" she said, as they cornered her to the wall.

"I told you would pay, right, bitch?" Gaston hissed, his disgusting spit spraying over her face. "You hurt me, you embarrassed me? You little piece of shit, you don't know what you've thrown yourself into."

Elsa looked at Hans. "You're my sister's boyfriend? How could you do this to her?"

Hans shrugged casually. "Gaston promised me to let me have you after he was done with his revenge."

"No, dude, he said we can all have her," Le Fou pointed.

Elsa's eyes widened in shock, her mind desperately trying yo come up with a plan.

Hans grinned at the others. "You'd think that Anna would be half as hot as this one, considering they're sisters."

Elsa eyed the gap between Gaston and Hans, knowing she could pass through. She made a move but Hans immediately caught her and slammed her against the wall. "You're not going anywhere, Ice Queen."

She winced at pain when she came in contact with the wall. Gaston grinned evilly and punched her in the middle with his huge arm. She groaned as the punch made her fall on her knees, clutching her stomach.

"Hurts, doesn't it, Hero?" Gaston smirked, pulling her back up by her hair.

Elsa screamed at the pain of her hair being pulled at the scalp, but she was going to put up a fight. She lifted her leg and kicked Gaston in swift move, and he let go of her, clutching his leg with pain. She made a move to run again but Le Fou caught her and held her by one arm while Hans held the other. She squirmed and jumped, trying to scream for help but Hans covered her mouth with his free hand.

Gaston stood up straight. "You don't know when to stop, do you?" he screamed, taking a swing at her side. There was nothing to hear except for muffled screams as he continued to hit her with closed fists. Tears ran down her face as every blow came upon her, the pain unbearable. She tried to raise her feet from the ground to kick Gaston again, but easily missed.

Gaston shook his head. "Stay down, bitch, you're pissing me off!"

He reached into his pocket, taking out a Swiss Army knife. He took her hand, slowly piercing a line on her lower arm. Elsa screamed, clutching her fists, begging with her eyes for the other guys to see her pain, but they just laughed at Gaston's work. She cried out but Hans' hand blocked out any sound. With the might she had left, she pushed her mouth forward and bit on his fingers.

"Ouch, she fucking bit me!" he screamed, grabbing the knife from Gaston's hand. He, without any thought or remorse, in a quick move, moved the knife into her, stabbing her stomach.

She yelled out, hot tears pouring out of her eyes as she covered the wound with her hand, terrified by the blood seeping from her body. The three boys kicked her again, causing her to fall and Gaston pressed her chest with his boot, compressing her breathing. She clutched her stomach, as she curled into a ball, hoping it would reduce the pain in any way. Slowly, the blackness started to envelope her as she closed her eyes, desperately trying to keep her weak hand over her open wound.

"Okay, I'm going to go first," she heard Hans say, followed by the sound of a belt unbuckling, but she was ripped off of any energy she had to fight back.

"Oh, shit, I can hear someone come!" Le Fou screamed, and she felt a warm sense of relief, as she let her guard down and let herself slip into a slumberland.

...

Astrid scrolled through her phone, liking the pictures that appeared on her feed. She sighed and looked at the time; where was Elsa? The girls on the track had all left and even the boys on the soccer field were almost done with their practices.

She stood up, a feeling of angst coming over her. _What's taking her so long? She's probably lost._

She decided to go after her as she jogged to the opposite end of the field, turning on the light on her phone. She crossed the trees and pushed away some bushes in her path.

"Oh, shit, someone's coming!" she heard a guy say, and moved faster, to see who it was. Upon her arrival near the locker room, she saw three boys whiz around the corner of the building, disappearing from her sight.

"What the hell is that-" she mumbled to herself, stopping at the frightful sight in front of her; it was Elsa, crouched in a ball with multiple bruises and a pool of blood beside her. She crouched by her, her hands shaking with shock. "Oh Gosh, Elsa?! ELSA, WAKE UP!" she screamed through her tears, frantically shaking her friend, but there was no response. She checked for her pulse, satisfied with the beat she received in response.

She reached for her phone, wondering if she should call for an ambulance or for someone else. "Jack and Flynn!" she remembered her friends at the soccer field. She flipped through her phone to dial Jack's number. Her eyes were on Elsa's bleeding stomach, as she waited for Jack to pick up.

...

"God, I'm parched," Flynn grumbled, as he reached for a bottle of water from the cooler. Jack dribbled the ball, before sitting at the bench. "What are your plans, tonight?"

Flynn shrugged. "I thought of taking Punzie out for dinner. You know, like a date."

"Isn't she with Anna tonight?" Jack questioned, wiping the sweat from his brow.

"She'll be back by now," Flynn stated. "Wish me luck. By the way, your phone is ringing."

Jack reached for his phone from his bag. "Its Astrid. Hey, Astrid, what's up?"

"JACK IFOUNDELSABYTHELOCKERROOMANDSHE'SHURT-"

"Astrid, slow down, I can't understand a word you're saying," Jack told her in response to her rambling.

"Jack," he heard her cry, making him concerned. "Elsa is by the locker room and she's hurt and she's bleeding so much! I can't explain everything now, please come to the girls' locker room."

Jack almost fell with shock. He threw his phone back into his bag and looked at Flynn. "Elsa is hurt by the locker room. Let's go!"

"What, how?" Flynn asked, running behind him across the field.

"I don't know, but we've got to hurry," Jack said, rushing through the foliage with his friend trailing behind him. They arrived outside the locker room, finding Astrid crouched beside Elsa. Jack's breath was taken away as he saw her lying on the floor, the ground around her dark with her blood. Her hair was tousled and her face and body were bruised. She was almost lifeless.

"Jack, you're here!" Astrid said, standing up. "We have to take her to the infirmary."

Flynn gasped. "Infirmary!? She needs to be taken to the hospital!"

"We don't have time!" Jack stated, running his hand through his hair wondering what to do. "Our infirmary has the necessary facilities with in-house doctors." He pulled his Jersey over his head, thankful he wore another t-shirt underneath that day. He slowly lifted her t-shirt up, and wrapped the garment around her stomach to restrict anymore blood from pouring out. He gently carried her in his arms and began walking towards the fields, with Astrid and Flynn tagging behind. The scene attracted the attention of other students but that was the least of Jack's worries. He almost ran to the infirmary building, the blood from Elsa seeping over his clothes as well. The nurses rushed to him as he carried Elsa into one of the emergency rooms, placing her on a bed. Her face was paler than usual and Jack held her hand which was also cut.

"She's lost a lot of blood. Thankfully the cut isn't too deep as to cause any damage to her internal organs," the nurse told him as her colleagues checked Elsa. "We've called for an ambulance to bring her blood, and you and your friends need to be here until the police arrives to give your statement."

Jack nodded and kissed the hand he was holding, his heart full of pain at the sight in front of him and anger towards the cruel people who did this.

" Are you her boyfriend?" the nurse asked.

Jack grimaced. "Umm, no, I'm her friend."

"Okay, I'm going to have to ask you to wait outside until the ambulance arrives," the nurse told him kindly. "We're going to stop the bleeding."

Jack obeyed and exited the room, as the nurse closed the door behind him. Astrid and Flynn rushed to him.

"An ambulance is on the way with blood to replace the amount she lost," Jack informed, sitting down on the waiting chairs in the lounge.

Astrid sat beside him. "I phoned Anna and her grandmother. They're on their way."

"I found this near the locker room," Flynn said, opening up a napkin in his hand as he revealed a Swiss army knife. "We could give it to the police."

"Who would do such a thing?" Jack asked furiously. "Could it be Gaston, because of what happened at the party?"

Astrid's eyes gleamed as though something struck her. "Oh, I remember! When I came up to the locker room, I saw three guys leave. One of them had auburn hair!"

Jack sat straight. "Hans!?"

Astrid nodded. "But what does he want to do with her?"

"I knew that bastard couldn't be trusted!" Flynn muttered, slamming his fist against the wall

Hiccup rushed towards them, pulling Astrid into a hug. "What happened? I was at the library and everyone was speaking about Elsa being attacked!"

Astrid relayed the incident to him, while Jack kept his face in his hands, the smell of Elsa's blood still pungent.

In a few minutes, an ambulance pulled outside and the medics rushed to the infirmary, carrying kits and coolers.

They watched as another car pulled over, a man with huge glasses and a stethoscope around his neck hurried inside the room. Jack was frustrated with waiting around, not knowing what was going on. He prayed for her recovery, clutching his hands against his body.

"Elsa! Where is my sister!?" Anna's voice travelled through the lounge as she ran into the building with her grandma and Rapunzel. "Where is she!?"

Jack hugged her, her hot tears soaking his t-shirt. "Anna, you have to calm down. She's being treated inside."

"How did this happen?" her grandmother asked, her voice shaking with fear. "Who would such a thing to her?"

"We can only know when she wakes up," Jack said, trying to sound relaxed as possible. "Take a seat, Ms. Winters. They won't allow us inside, anyway."

The scene in the lounge was sad, Jack thought. Rapunzel held onto Anna who was weeping into her best friend's neck. Elsa's grandmother was reciting a prayer with her hands clasped together, tears escaping her closed eyes. Astrid was still shaken up about the incident and Hiccup was comforting her. Flynn was pacing back and forth, trying to wrap his head around the incident.

Half an hour later, three police officers arrived and took statements from Jack, Flynn and Astrid. They waited with them for Elsa to regain consciousness to receive her important statement.

Jack glanced at the time; 9:10pm. Surely, his family would be waiting for him, since he hadn't informed his mum that he would be out late. How was he supposed to know an incident like this would take place?

"Hiccup, I'm going to get my bag," Jack told him and walked outside to the fields. A few boys hanging out at the benches stared his blood-soaked t-shirt. He took his phone from his bag pack and dialled his mother.

_"Jack, where are you?"_ his mother asked on the third ring.

"Mum, I'm going to be late," he said, trying to remain calm.

He could hear her sigh. _"Your father is asking for you."_

"Mum, there was an incident at school," he stated.

There was a gasp. _"Baby, are you okay?"_

"Yeah, Mum. Anna's sister was attacked and stabbed in the school premises. The police is here, and she's being treated. We will know what happened and who did it after she wakes up," he explained, slinging his bag over his shoulder.

_"Oh goodness, I can't believe this!"_ she said, sounding confused and shocked._ "Okay, be safe, Jack. I'll let your dad know."_

Jack hung up and walked back to the infirmary. The door to Elsa's room was open and the waiting area was empty. He peeked into the room and a sense of relief him surged through him to see her awake, with everyone around her, narrating what happened to the police. Jack winced at the words she said; she was hit, punched, stabbed and almost gang-raped, which hadn't occurred thanks to Astrid arriving at the scene.

"Can you describe the abusers? Or are they people you know?" the officer taking her statement asked her kindly.

"I do," she murmured, eyes half closed. "One was Gaston, who threatened me at a party last week because I punched him for trying to touch me."

"So, this man has already harassed you?"

"Yes."

The officer touched her hand. "Okay, dear. Now, can you name the other two?"

"Umm, the other guy was Le Fou," she stated. "And the guy who stabbed me was..." she paused, as if she was thinking over whether to say it or not and Jack knew who she was going identify. "It was Hans Westergard."

Jack saw Anna cover her mouth in shock, her shoulders shaking.

"And I assume these boys are all students here?" another officer asked.

"Yeah, they are," Flynn answered for Elsa. "They stay a frat house just a street away from Campus grounds."

The female officer stood up and patted Elsa. "Okay, we're going to sort this matter and then speak to the Dean about this." She smiled at Elsa. "Take rest and don't worry."

After the police left, Anna leapt to her sister's side, crying. "Elsa, I'm so sorry! I didn't know he could do such a thing. I'm such a fool."

Elsa gave her a meek smile. "Anna, why are you blaming yourself? How were you supposed to know he was a psychopath?"

Anna sniffled. "I should've known. Everyone tried to warn me, but I never listened." She gritted her teeth. "That pig will pay!"

"Looks like he's going to," her grandmother pointed out, smoothing Elsa's hair. "Assault would mean at least 5 years in prison. He has to also be charged for attempted rape." She looked at Elsa. "Darling, I'm going to get some clothes for you, okay? It seems like you'll need to spend the weekend here."

After Ms Winters left, Jack walked in and stood at the end of the bed, wanting to hug her so bad. He could see her struggling to put on a brave face for the others but her eyes read pain and fear.

"So, what's the damage?" Flynn asked.

Anna sighed. "Excessive bleeding, deep cut wound, bruises and a cracked rib."

"Those SOBs are in much trouble," Rapunzel said. "You can't even call them humans."

"Let's not speak about it," Elsa suggested. She turned her head and her eyes met with Jack's and then at his t-shirt, her blue eyes widening. "What happened to you?"

Jack rubbed the nape of his neck, trying to find the right words.

"He carried you to the infirmary," Astrid answered for him. "Jack tied you around your wound with his Jersey to stop the blood flow, and then ran with you to get you treated."

Anna threw her arms around him as she thanked him continuously while Elsa looked at him with her mouth open in shock, but then smiled at him with gratitude. She held out a hand and he took it, his butterflies squirming inside of him again as she gave it a soft squeeze. "Thank you, Jack," she whispered, trying to turn a bit but that small action hurt her. "Ouch, ouch, ouch."

Jack, without hesitation, placed a hand on her and gently shifted her to her original position. "Careful, Elsa. You shouldn't make much movement if you want to heal sooner."

She nodded, and groaned. "I can't believe I have to wear this stupid cast for another five weeks."

"'The stupid cast is helping you heal, sis," Anna said, pulling the covers over Elsa.

"I wish today never happened," she said, unable to stop the tears that poured down her cheeks, making Jack's heart feel like a million pieces.

Astrid held her hand. "The important thing is you are safe now. You need rest and be positive."

"Thank you, Astrid," Elsa said, a sob escaping her lips. "If it weren't for you, I'd be in a much worse position now."

Astrid shook her head. "Don't say such things! Just relax and try to forget what happened."

Elsa nodded, and as Anna soothingly stroked her hair, Elsa slipped into a much needed sleep. "Poor thing," Anna whispered, placing a kiss on her head.

"Elsa is one the toughest people I know," Rapunzel said, trying to comfort Anna. "She'll get over this."

Anna nodded, biting her bottom lip. "I'm sorry, guys. I should've listen to you guys about Hans."

"How were you supposed to know?" Rapunzel asked her, rubbing her shoulders." He hid his personality really well."

There were the sounds of loud food steps from outside, and into the room burst Merida and Kristoff. Merida rushed to Elsa's side, her face pale with shock. "What the heck happened?! How badly is she hurt?"

Astrid and Hiccup recapitulated everything to her while the others looked at Elsa, peacefully sleeping with the help of the painkillers kicking in. It killed Jack to think that he couldn't do anything about it; this could've been avoided if he had been more careful. He had seen her going to the locker room but didn't think anything would escalate this far. The University promised safety and security, and it enraged him to think that such an incident like this could happen inside the premises. He wished he had seen the three scoundrels before the police dealt with them to give a piece of his mind. Elsa was bound to wounds and cuts for no fault of her own; just because she stood up to someone, she had to pay a heavier price. He hated and pitied the world they lived in where standing up to a bully was being punished.

"Shall we go the steaks place outside to get some dinner?" Kristoff asked, trying to lighten the mood. "Anna, it'll get your mind off things."

"I need to stay with Elsa," Anna said, clutching her sister's hand.

"Anna, you need the energy if you're going to look after her," Astrid told her, pulling her to her legs.

"Come on, it'll just be a few minutes," Rapunzel pleaded.

"Anna, you go with them. I'll stay with Elsa," Jack offered.

Anna smiled at him. "Thank You, Jack. I'll pick something for you as well."

The others followed Anna outside as they closed the door behind them. The only sounds in the room were from the beeping of the heart monitor and Elsa's soft breathing. He dared himself to stroke the side of her beautiful face, gradually tucking her hair behind her ear. _So perfect, but unaware._ He knew if he had this girl in his life, he would never let go. He silently made a promise to himself to be there for her forever; to protect her and to never let her go through anything close to this. Her grey t-shirt was now crimson, dyed with her previous bleeding. He knew under the covers was a plaster for her broken rib; how much did she have to take it for her rib to crack? The thought made him furious again, wanting to smash the losers' heads against any wall again and again until they cracked. He let out a loud sigh and slowly twined his fingers with Elsa's. The gesture made her stir slightly, her eyes opening to see Jack in front of her, which made her beam. "Hey," she murmured, not taking her hand from Jack's.

"Hey," he said back. "How are you feeling now?"

She twitched her nose. "Really drowsy."

"It's the painkillers," he told her with a smile.

She looked around. "Where are the others? Where's Anna?"

"They went out to have dinner," Jack stated.

She glanced at him. "What about you?"

"I'm not hungry right now," he said, running his hand through his hair. "Anna told me she'll pick something up for me, anyway." He paused to tell her the truth. "I didn't want to leave you."

Surprisingly, she grinned. "I'm happy you stayed back."

He sighed. "I'm sorry you had to go through this, Elsa. I wish I had done something to help."

She held his hand tighter. "Jack, you did help. I was alone at that point, so there was no way I could've asked for help." She closed her eyes and bit her lower lip. "I was this close to being a rape victim."

Jack's mind swarmed with emotions from fear to anger. "Don't say that! Just remember you survived this and such a thing didn't happen. The fact that you can even smile now shows me your strength. You'll get through this. Don't worry."

"It still sucks though," she said, placing her free hand over her chest.

"I know," Jack agreed.

"Only a week and a half back home and this happens," she said, with a sarcastic laugh. "What more awaits?"

Jack smiled. "Only good, Elsa."

She stuck her tongue out at him, her childish expression shining more innocence over her face. She drew circles over Jack's hand with her thumb drowsily and she hummed to herself, slowly succumbing to sleep again. Jack watched as her chest rose and fell with every breath, soft snores eliciting from her slightly gapped mouth. The fingers that were wrapped around his slowly loosened but Jack didn't let go as he watched her sleeping. Though she was bruised and hurt, she looked beautiful to him. The effect she had on him by simply doing nothing was surreal.

A nurse entered the room and Jack immediately pulled his hand away. She smiled at him. "Are you Mr. Frost?"

He blinked. "Yeah?"

She handed him his Jersey, which was clean now. "We gave it to the laundry to be cleaned immediately when we saw that it was the university soccer team's uniform."

"Thank you," he said.

"You'll have to leave now, Mr. Frost. The doctor will be here to do some tests," she explained, her gaze shifting to his bloodied clothes. "And it's better if you have a shower and change immediately. It's not hygienic for you or for the patient."

Jack nodded and, with kiss on Elsa's palm, he exited the room. He knew he had to leave but his heart urged him to stay. He walked around the lounge, his hands in his pockets, pondering about what to do next. At that moment, Ms Winters stormed into the lobby, carrying a luggage, and her eyes caught him. "Jackson, where is Anna?"

"They've gone to eat," he said, walking closer to her. "The doctor is doing some check ups on Elsa right now."

She sighed. "I'm just glad she's safe now. Go home, Jackson. Anna and I are here, and you need to freshen up, eat and sleep."

He agreed and said goodbye to her. With one last look at Elsa's door, he marched outside with his bag to find his car. Anna and the others were returning. "Jack, are you going home?" she said, handing him a takeout bag.

He nodded. "Yeah, your grandma is already here."

"We'd better leave too," Hiccup suggested to the others. They said their goodbyes to Anna and left in their respective vehicles. Jack fixed his attention on the road ahead of him, but his mind kept wandering over to Elsa's condition. Arriving at home, he checked the time. 11:00 pm. The lights downstairs were still on, which meant Jack's mum waiting for him and he was right. His mother and Pippa were in the living room and, as he entered, they gasped in shock to see his clothes. Pippa rushed over to him, slamming herself against in a tight hug. "Jack, what happened?"

"Pips, I'm fine," he said, tilting her head to face him. "This isn't even my blood."

"How is she?" his mother asked, pulling her cardigan over her.

"She's going to be okay," he said. "I'm going to take a wash."

"Okay, dear, there's leftover pizza if you're hungry," she informed as Jack started up the stairs. He dangled the takeout bag in her view. "I'm all set, Mum. Good night."

That night, Jack tossed and turned in his sleep, unable to shake the image of the blood he saw and the horror he witnessed. Every time he closed his eyes, the image of a limp Elsa, motionless in his arms and bleeding from her stomach flashed in his mind. The hours passed him as he struggled to find any continuous sleep.

At 6:00am, his phone buzzed and Jack, who was already awake, reached for it, his eyes reading the message sent by Hiccup. _The police arrested the three a few hours back. Mum is furious about the entire thing. Elsa will probably have to go to court for their trial in a few days for them to be sent to jail._

Though he was relieved with the arrest, Elsa was still not free from this. He was worried that this shut her more into the shield she built around her. He suddenly shot out of bed, freshened up, and changed into his jeans and grabbed a jacket as he stormed outside of the house. The cold, morning breeze made him shiver but that didn't stop him from getting into his car and drive to the University's infirmary. He parked his car in the empty parking lot and almost ran to the building, stopping outside Elsa's room and tapped on the door gently. There was no response. _Of course there'd be no response, you nitwit. It's six in the morning!_

He sighed and turned to leave, but to his happiness, he saw the door creak open by Anna who beamed at his sight. "Jack! What are you doing here so early?"

He followed her inside. "I was having difficulty in sleeping. I just needed to see her again," he said, his eyes on the bed where Elsa lay, dressed in cleaner clothes, her hair sprawled across the pillow.

"I couldn't sleep either," Anna admitted, sitting on the armchair. "I sent Grandma home to get some rest, and she will switch with me after noon."

Jack stood at the side of Elsa's bed. "How is she?"

"She's experiencing a bit more pain since the painkillers are wearing off. Not that she tells me, since she's pretending so hard to look fine, but I know she's having a rough time," Anna explained sadly. "She can't sleep properly, or eat because it hurts when she swallows."

"When can she go home?" Jack asked.

"I think the day after tomorrow," she stated, suppressing a yawn. "Hiccup and his mum were here at around 12:30, after the police arrested those man-whores. The Dean was extremely upset and she kept apologising to Elsa." She took a sip of the coffee she made for herself. "Security is going to be much tighter around here."

"It should," Jack said, sitting on the stool beside Elsa's bed. Her cut hand which he took in his was covered with bandages. He smiled at her soft purring. Though she was this poised woman when she was awake, she was adorable and child-like when she slept.

"You do like her," Anna questioned, smirking from her chair.

Jack rolled his eyes. "She's my friend, Anna. I'm just concerned for her."

Anna held her hands up in surrender. "Okay, man. But it wasn't me who drove to at 6 in the morning to see her, with no sleep as well."

As she laughed, Jack shot her a glare. "Anna, stop it. You'll wake her up."

"When will you ask her out?" she asked eagerly. "You should probably wait until she recovers. I can hype you up till then."

"God, I'm not going to ask her out," Jack protested. "You and the others are seriously annoying."

"And you to us," she said with a grin as she flipped through the channels on the TV.

Jack was gobsmacked with the channel she finally settled on. "Seriously? The Kardashions in the morning?"

"I didn't watch last night's episode, so I have to catch the recap," she said, eyes glued on the screen.

"Are things like this really important now, considering your sister almost lost her life yesterday?" Jack questioned.

"Don't try to guilt me out of this!" she snapped at him, curling into the armchair.

Jack glanced at the scene on the TV; the same-looking sisters eating salad in a huge white kitchen and arguing about something. Jack shook his head disapprovingly. "Isn't the same as every episode?"

"How would you know that?" Anna asked teasingly. "Do you secretly watch KUWTK as well?"

"What?"

"Keeping up with the Kardashions," Anna stated, matter-of-factly.

"I live with two other women in my house," he replied.

"Isn't Pippa too young to watch it?" she asked, not taking her eyes from the TV.

"You tell me. That girl's got the body of a nine-year-old and the mind of a woman in her fifties," he complained, opening his mouth to say more, but a quick grasp on the hand he held Elsa with stopped him. Elsa clutched his hand tightly, her eyes still closed but her head was precipitating and her brows were knitted together with her teeth tightly clenched. "No! NO!" she screamed in her sleep, grabbing the attention of her sister. Anna rushed to her side and held her other hand. "I think she's hyperventilating!" Anna exclaimed, noticing her short and rapid breathes.

Elsa started to shake, her body clenching tighter. Jack gasped at her grip of her hand on his. "Anna, she's having a panic attack in her sleep!" he stated. He pulled his hand away from Elsa's and held her by the shoulders, his brain storming to think of what to do next. "Anna, listen, go the bathroom, get a towel and heat it under the hand dryer to make it warm. Hurry!"

Anna first pressed the bell to alert the nurses hastily and then rushed to the bathroom. Jack kneaded Elsa's hands, trying to remain calm so he could help her. She was sweating profusely, with tears escaping her closed eyes. "They're going to hurt me! HELP ME, THEY WILL HURT ME!"

Jack continued to knead her hands, slowly leaning towards her. "Elsa, this is going to pass, okay? No one is going to hurt you and you are safe now. You are strong and very brave. You can get through anything," he said calmly, but loud enough for her to hear through her sleep.

Her breathing began to slow down. "There are too many of them! They'll get me!"

Anna arrived with the towel and Jack placed it over Elsa, softly rubbing the sides of her shoulders. "But now you're safe. I promise, nothing will ever happen to you again. I'm going to be there for you and I'll protect you," he whispered. "Look, you're going to be okay. You will get through this and this will pass. After this, we can order in something you like and watch a movie?"

Elsa's breathing became constant and her body loosened, relaxing in Jack's hold. Anna wiped the sweat from her face and neck with a napkin, removing the towel from her. At that moment, a nurse burst into the room, her face trying to read the situation in the room. "Ms Winters, you called?"

"Elsa was having a panic attack in her sleep," Anna stated, and then gestured towards Jack. "But Jack took care of it. She's alright now." She then relayed the steps they took to treat her.

The nurse checked Elsa's monitors and her plastered chest. "Good thinking, Mr Frost," she complimented. "I'll be back in a while with her medicine."

After the nurse left, Jack slowly let go of Elsa, who was purring softly in her sleep. He brushed the hair from her face, a feeling of relief washing over him.

Anna sat at the other side of the bed, eyeing him the entire time. "How did you know what to do?"

Jack bit his lower lip, remembering the panic attacks he used to have as a little kid after he'd mess up or have low grades and he needed to face his dad. His mum would comfort him the same way he did with Elsa today. "Umm, just movies and stuff, you know," he lied, sitting on the stool again.

"Well, that was excellent," Anna commented. "Thank you."

"No need to mention it," he said, his eyes never leaving Elsa. Anna returned back to her armchair to watch her show but fell asleep after a few minutes. Jack held Elsa's hand and leaned his head against the railing of the bed. He watched as she snored softly, her breathing slowly lulling him to be swallowed in to a much needed sleep as well.

...

Elsa's eyes fluttered open, a mass of silver-white hair coming into view. Jack was fast asleep near her bed, with the back of his head towards her. She felt his hand wrapped around hers almost protectively, which made her smile. She glanced across the room to see her sister napping as well on the couch. The low sound of E network from the TV along with her heart monitor were the only sounds in the room. The time was 7:30, and the dull morning light seeped through the closed blinds of the room. She sighed, turning her head to see Jack's.

_I'm going to be there for you and I'll protect you,_ she remembered him saying but she didn't know when or why. It sounded like a voice from a faint dream, but she was sure it was his. She lifted her left hand to touch his hair; soft and smooth, just as she thought. She fiddled with it for a while, wondering what he was doing her at this time. She knew he cared about her. A lot, but her mind was never ready to acknowledge it. It made her feel like a bad person, but she knew she couldn't pursue what her heart wanted, knowing that there was a risk of being hurt or being distracted.

He stirred and turned his head, his face now in her view. There was pink line across his cheek that was made by resting his head against the railing. Elsa smiled to herself at his sleeping face with his mouth slightly open and his hair sprawled across his forehead. _He looks so cute,_ she thought to herself, pushing his hair behind in a subtle movement. She had never felt this way about anyone ever before. Jack made her weak at the knees but his words made her feel her strong. Though she would scold him or ignore him when he flirted with her or complimented, inside she couldn't help but feel giddy.

The door slightly creaked open and a nurse walked in. "Good morning, Ms Winters, " she greeted softly, not wanting to wake the others up.

Elsa greeted her back as she stood at the night stand, filling for her a glass of water to wash down with her medicines. She handed it to her, giving her pills one by one, with an occasional glance at Jack. "It's so hard to believe this boy isn't your boyfriend."

Elsa gulped down the water with the medicine. "Why?" she asked, handing her the glass back.

The nurse smiled. "Thanks to him coming early, he saved you from a panic attack that you were having in your sleep. It was really quick thinking of his part, I must say. He took care of it even before I arrived."

Elsa jaw hit the floor as she blinked with shock. The nurse lifted her shirt, checking her plaster again. "How's the pain now?"

"Umm, the chest hurts more than the cut," Elsa replied, still swallowing what she had told before.

"You've had your painkillers now. You'll feel better in a while," the nurse reassured. "Do you think you can eat?"

Elsa shrugged. "I don't know."

"I'll ask for some soup for you and we'll see if we can take it down," the nurse suggested and she left the room. Elsa looked at Jack again, sleeping in an uncomfortable position for her sake. Last night he carried her to infirmary, and now this? She didn't know how to thank him. She reached for the extra pillow that was resting under her elbow and gently tried to place it under his head, but it woke him up. "Elsa, you're up," he said immediately, a blush spread across his face. "I'm sorry I fell asleep, I mean-"

"Sleep with this," she interrupted him and pulled the railing down, placing the pillow beside her. The shocked expression on his face made her blush and he laid his head down, trying his best to suppress a yawn. Elsa twined her fingers with his, causing him to grin. "Whoa, this is new," he teased.

"Shut up, Frost. It's probably the drugs," she said, and the two found themselves finding comfort in the warmth of their hands together, falling asleep as they did.

* * *

**I know this chapter was a bit... intense...but I enjoyed writing it! Hope you enjoyed reading it and please let me know what you think about the story so far :)**

**Make sure to follow and review!**

**Till next time!**

**Jelsa all the way! **


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is coming out later than I hoped, but anyway... ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 4- Aftermath

**A week later**

Elsa stepped outside the courtroom, her face lit up in a bright smile. The trial had gone exactly as she hoped for. Hans and Gaston had been charged with five years in prison for assault with a weapon and one and half years for attempted rape, while Le Fou was charged with four years of prison for assault and one and half years for attempted rape. Astrid was with her to produce her witness statement as well. Finally, Elsa could move on past this. She still bore the bruises, the stitched cut was days before it could be fully healed and her chest was covered with a plaster to let the cracked rib mend, but she didn't mind now. All she cared about was that the criminals who did this to her were being punished and wouldn't be able to do the same thing they did to her to any other woman. She found peace with the fact that they were going to be behind bars and was hopeful that others guys like them around campus would get the message. She was also thankful that, at least through this incident, Anna could see Hans for who he truly was without any cost of her getting hurt.

Anna and her grandma came towards her, pulling her into a group hug. "I'm so happy for you, El!" Anna squealed, jumping on one spot.

"And we are proud of the way you handled yourself in there," her grandma added, holding her face. "Don't let this stop you from speaking the truth or standing up for yourself. In the end, it's the wrongdoers who end up in jeopardy, even if we end up with a few sacrifices." She smiled through teary eyes. "It's all worth it because you inspired other women and girls to speak against them as well."

Elsa nodded. After people around the school heard about her trial, five girls stepped up to speak against the three with accusations of molesting, blackmailing and abuse at court today. It strengthened the case strongly and increased their sentences.

Merida and Astrid joined their huddle. "We're going to celebrate!" Astrid cheered, putting an arm around Elsa's shoulders. "What do you say? Court room outfits are okay for brunch."

Elsa giggled. "Yeah, brunch sounds good."

...

"Oh my Gosh, I can't believe she's back!"

"I thought she would've left the country by now!"

"Isn't she supposed to be in bed rest?"

"Does she actually think she can do uni after an attack?"

Elsa clutched her books to herself, ignoring the whispers in the hallways as she walked past the other students. It was two days after the trial and she decided to go back to college, despite everyone around her saying not to. She knew things would be different now since she _was_ a victim but when people looked at her the way they did and spoke about her the way they spoke, it hurt. She quietly headed to the café in the main building and waited for her order. Even the barista acted weird around her. She rolled her eyes, wishing she could scream to everyone to mind their own business and be normal. Her check up last night with the doctor showed that her bruises were almost disappearing while her cut still needed attention and more time to heal. A new cast was tied around her chest for her broken rib, which was hurting less than it did the week before, but she still wasn't allowed to carry heavy items, do any sports or be involved in tiring activities. Elsa was looking forward to being on the track again, but it seemed as though she had to wait another month to do so. Another thing she was asked to do was wear loose clothes around her torso, which was why she was dressed in an oversized mauve t-shirt with a pair of black leggings. Missing a week of college was a worry for her but she had help with a few classes which her friends took as well.

Drumming her fingers against the counter, she impatiently watched the barista make her coffee. Handing the mug to her, he gave a sympathetic smile and Elsa wished she could punch it out of his face. Flicking her ponytail away from her shoulder, she settled at a table. She took a sip and looked around, beaming to see Hiccup and Astrid at the entrance, looking into his phone. Elsa didn't believe much in love or relationships, but her views were always changed she saw them. They were best friends who were in love, which made their bond even more special. Anna had told her that they were together since they were juniors in high school but their relationship never wore off or they never grew bored of each other, but their love only strengthened with time which was evident to Elsa whenever she saw them.

Astrid joined her at her table while Hiccup headed to the counter to wait for their order. "Anna told me you were coming, but I didn't believe her," she said, pulling her chair forward.

"I was missing out a lot of work," Elsa began, "and it was frustrating being cooped in the house. I'm okay now, anyway." She leaned forward. "So, I heard Flynn finally asked Rapunzel out."

Astrid grinned as she took a mug of coffee from Hiccup who sat beside her. "And it was about time. The tension between them was (way too much for the rest of us to handle. It's so obvious that they like each other."

"What does Jack think about it?" Elsa blurted, without thinking as it came spilling out of her mouth, surprising her as much as it surprised Astrid and Hiccup.

Hiccup coughed. "He's way past that. In fact, he continuously pushed Flynn to ask her out after he found out that he liked her." He smiled at Elsa. "Why do you ask?"

Elsa blushed. "I knew they dated, so it could be difficult to see your ex with someone else."

Astrid shook her head. "Jack and Rapunzel never actually clicked romantically, you know? It's like they went out under pressure from the people around them who would couple them or teased about their cuteness together." She gestured to herself and Hiccup. "Believe us; we were there. Everyone in school rooted for them to end up together, but Jack was miserable through the entire thing, but he never spoke against it. He never hurt Punzie or treated her bad. It was after a few months of hell for both them that she suggested they break up."

Elsa's eyes widened. "She suggested it? I thought it was mutual."

"I guess you can call it 'mutual', since they were both on the same page," Hiccup pointed out, which Elsa hardly heard as his mouth was full of his muffin.

"What about the other girl?" Elsa pushed herself to ask.

"Jack's first girlfriend?" Astrid asked. "Vanessa? Oh, Jack really liked her. Like from middle school, probably. She led him on for a long time, and we pretty much hated her." Her face scrunched up in disgust. "She used his crush on her to make him do her work, carry her stuff, clean her locker! Eventually when we first stepped in high school, she agreed to go out with him once she realised Jack was becoming an item among the other girls. We told him that she's just using him to become more popular but he was too smitten to understand."

"What happened to them?" Elsa pushed, quite confident of what the answer would be.

"She cheated on him. With three different guys during their one-month relationship. After they broke up, she changed schools a few months later," Astrid said sadly. "Gosh, Jack was devastated. He wouldn't eat and his focus in school went downhill. Eventually, with time, he got over it, but after a lot of healing."

Elsa bit her lip, guilt swallowing her as she had misjudged him. "That's awful."

Hiccup dabbed his mouth with his napkin. "It's so unfortunate because Jack is a super nice guy, but the circumstances that he had to overcome ever since he was a kid is just terrible."

Elsa narrowed her eyes. "Since he was a kid?"

Astrid and Hiccup exchanged glances, as though he had said too much. "Umm yeah, as a-a kid in, umm, high school," Astrid quickly covered, and though it did not convince Elsa, she didn't push any further.

After finishing her coffee, she dragged herself with them to their Psychology class. While Hiccup and Astrid chose to sit behind, Elsa took a seat at the front beside Merida, who greeted her with a light hug. "How are you feeling?"

"So far, so good," said Elsa, placing her books on the table. "Thankfully I have only two classes today."

"If you're too tired or if somethings bothering you, just let me know," Merida offered. Silence grew over the class as Professor Sweet walked in, seating himself at his desk. Elsa glanced around; Jack wasn't still at class.

"Ms Winters, it's good to have you back," Professor Sweet welcomed, attracting the attention of all eyes in the room upon her. She, with a red face, smiled at the professor, who returned it and then began with his class. It took a while for Elsa to catch up but with Merida's aid, she was soon back on track. As she scribbled her notes and listened to the professor with attention, she was more liberated and happy than being locked in bed rest at home. She had a goal in her mind; nothing was going to stop her from it, even a stab in her stomach. Her chest slightly hurt when she wrote, considering she was left-handed, but that didn't stop her. Nine years in boarding school taught her to hide her pain well, both emotionally and physically.

It was about thirty minutes well into the class when a hustle at the doorway made everyone turn their heads. "Sorry, I'm late," Jack panted in a raspy voice.

Professor Sweet crossed his arms. "Mr Frost, do you realise the time? What is your excuse for being this late?"

"Umm, traffic," he quickly stated. The professor shook his head disapprovingly and waved him in. Jack stepped in, and with a quick smile at Elsa, he made his way behind. Elsa fought the urge to turn and look at him again. During the past week, Jack had visited everyday, with food or the homework she missed. He would talk to her, eat with her and they even watched a movie together. In those of days of darkness, he was there to comfort her, trying almost anything to get her mind off of that horrible day. Sometimes she had nightmares about it or worse than what happened, but with the help of some anxiety medicine given by the doctor and the continued comfort provided by her family and her new friends, she was getting over it.

Professor Sweet gave them an exercise to complete while he sat at his computer, preparing some notes. Elsa busily wrote on her book, her eyes narrowed in perfect concentration, when she felt something hit her on her shoulder. A small, crumbled paper ball landed on her desk. She opened it with annoyance._ I didn't know you could look this great wearing PJs to college! – J._

She tossed the ball down, not giving Jack the privilege of a turn or a glance. She recomposed herself and took her pen to begin her work again, when another ball of paper hit her head. Gritting her teeth, she opened it. _Wow, COLD :(_

Elsa rolled her eyes at Jack's old-school attempts to grab her attention, though there was a slight tingling sensation within her. To play along, she held her hand up, showing a thumbs up, still not turning to him. She could hear his snicker along with Hiccup's, causing her to smile to herself.

"Jackson, you were late and now laughing in class as well," Professor Sweet called out, hearing Jack. "Why aren't you doing the work I gave you?"

"I'm already done," Jack said casually. "You can see it if you want."

Professor Sweet was forced to shake his head at Jack's cockiness. "Okay, but please don't disturb the others."

Once everyone was done with the exercise, the Professor continued his lesson until the time came to dismiss the class. Elsa and Merida exited the class together, walking down the crowded hallway. She had fifteen minutes till her next class so she decided to grab some breakfast with her friend.

"ELSA!" Jack called out, hopping along to her side. "Why are you ignoring me?"

She let out a sigh, a slight shiver running down her spine as Jack's hand brushed against hers. "We were in a class and you were distracting me from my work."

"Paper balls? Really, Jack?" Merida said teasingly with a laugh. "It's not the 90's!"

"It thought it was cute!" Astrid chimed in, as she and Hiccup joined them from behind.

"Sweet almost had you, bud," Hiccup stated, holding Jack's shoulder.

"Yeah," Jack said, a soft chuckle escaping his lips. "I can't believe he bought what I said! What if he had actually checked if I had completed it?"

Elsa stopped in her tracks. "So, you didn't finish it? You lied?!"

Jack grinned, shrugging her comment off.

"I still can't believe Sweet believed you," Astrid remarked, linking her arm around Hiccup's.

"It's the way you present it," he stated, "with confidence."

"Why were you late, bud?" Hiccup asked and Elsa noticed the playful smirk on Jack's face disappear.

"Umm, like I said, the traffic," he covered, and glanced at his watch. "I'd better get to class. See you, guys." He jogged away and Elsa couldn't help but feel as though he was hiding something.

...

Jack plunged himself into the water, kicking his legs to move forward. It was the end of the day, but Jack didn't want to go home. He felt the cool water brushing past him, sweeping away his worries. He opted to spend the evening at the pool, and even thought practices were over, he stayed longer, the events of the morning preventing him from any desire to return home. He lifted his head above the water, gasping for air.

"I thought I'd find you here," he heard a familiar voice say, making him turn his head in it's direction and he smiled to see Hiccup standing by the pool. He slowly pushed himself to the edge and staggered out. "Hey, what are you doing here?"

"I didn't see you after college so I went looking for you," Hiccup said, handing Jack his towel. "You didn't come for lunch either."

Jack removed his goggles and tossed them into his bag. "I knew you'd see through."

"Is everything okay at home?" Hiccup asked, sitting down at the bleachers.

Jack joined him. "I was late in the morning today and my dad didn't like that, of course, and when I tried to explain why I was late, he shoved me and I fell on the coffee table."

Hiccup's eyes grew in shock and disgust. "Dude, that's messed-"

"That's not the part that upset me," Jack quickly added. "When he did it, Mum came in between us as to stop him from doing anything more, and he...," he paused to regain his composure, "he slapped her."

Running his hand through his hair and with shock written over his face, Hiccup shook his head. "You have to report this, bud. This is domestic violence. And this isn't the first time he's hurt you or your mum. "

Jack shrugged. "Dude, I can't do anything about this because he pays for everything and Mum doesn't want Pippa to grow without a father."

"But he isn't acting like a father! You've always been the father figure in Pippa's life," Hiccup asserted. "At least push your mother to get a divorce if she is scared about the finances; he would still have to pay his share of child support."

"My plan is to move out," Jack spoke up, avoiding Hiccup's eyes. "Mum gets into trouble because of me. If I leave, she and Pippa will be okay."

"Jack, they're not safe there without you," Hiccup pressed. "You really need think about this, bud."

"Yeah, I'll think about it," Jack said, drying his hair with a towel. "This has to be between us, okay? You don't go reporting it, either."

"I trust your decisions, but you need to think greatly about this," Hiccup said sternly. "This is abuse! You need to take action. Jack, remember as a kid you would be bruised or have a back eye, but you'd say it was because of a fight and you fell? Jack, your dad was violent even then. You were the happiest when he was deployed somewhere. Now, you're a man. Take things into your hand and talk to your mum and come up with a proper solution."

Jack nodded. "I will."

...

**One month later**

Elsa winced as she felt the cast pull on her skin when it was being removed steadily by Dr Cooper. The older woman smiled at Elsa's reaction and did a 'ta-da!' when it finally came off, discarding the plaster. "Does that feel better?"

"Much better," Elsa remarked, as she lay on the examining bed. Finally the bound around her chest was removed since her broken rib was now fixed. Days of difficulty in sleeping, taking a wash or doing any menial tasks were over, thanks to its riddance.

"You're scar is going to be there for a while," Dr Cooper said, her hand over the mark of the stitched cut on her stomach, which was just a visible brown line after healing. "You can apply some bio-oil if you want to quicken the process."

"I'm fine," Elsa told her, sitting up straight as the doctor removed her gloves, indicating that the check up was over.

"Maybe you should, El," Anna spoke up from her chair at the doctors desk. Elsa grinned at her sister's insistence. Anna was with her at every check up, whether she was busy or not. Elsa joined her sister while Dr Cooper sat at her leather chair, looking at Elsa's reports. "So, can I start track again? And exercise?"

"I'd advise you to take another week of rest," Dr Cooper replied. "But I think it's fine, as long as you don't over do yourself." She gave her a prescription paper. "I've written some medicine for you for one more week. You'll be perfect by the next week."

The sisters stood up to leave and Elsa gave a hug to the doctor before exiting from the room. They bought the drugs she had prescribed from the drugstore downstairs and then headed to the parking lot to find their car.

"Anna, there's somewhere I need to take you," Elsa spoke up as they settled in their seats, catching her sister by surprise. "Can I enter the address in the GPS?"

Anna nodded and drove along to the instructions of the lady on the GPS, heading in the direction of the place Elsa typed in. They soon found themselves in an upper-middle class neighbourhood, beautiful houses in individual open gardens decorated the view from both sides of the street. "Why are we here?" Anna asked, her eyes scanning the road.

"We're here to see a P.I. who I hope will help me with the case," Elsa said, and Anna brought the car to a shrieking halt.

"What?!"

"P.I.? You know, as in, private investigator," Elsa explained.

Anna threw her hands in the air. "I know that! Elsa, it's dark and why are you doing this now? You( just got your cast removed!"

Elsa frowned. "I thought you wanted to help."

"Elsa, I do, but is this the time?" Anna questioned, placing on hand on Elsa's shoulder.

"I've wasted a month already! By now I would've had enough evidence to reopen the case," Elsa responded frustratingly. "I can't wait. Each day that passes, the criminal who did this to our family walks freely. If you don't want to join me, you can drop me off and leave. I'll take the bus home."

Anna bit her lower lip and pulled Elsa into a hug. "No, I won't leave you. Forget what I said. Let's get this done." She started the car and drove a few more blocks before pulling over at a yellow-bricked detached house, indicated by the GPS. The sisters slid out of the car and stood at the porch while Elsa pressed the bell. The door was opened by a tall, middle-aged woman with dark hair shaped in a bob. She smiled at them welcomingly. "Hi, can I help you?"

"Daphne Garner?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah?"

Elsa's eyes lit up. "Hi, we spoke over the phone. I'm Elsa Winters and this is my sister, Anna."

The woman moved from the doorway. "Oh, yes! Please, come in."

The girls walked into the well-kept house and, after she closed the door, Daphne led them into the living room. "I didn't know you'd come to meet me today. Please sit."

"I couldn't wait anymore," Elsa said, as she and Anna seated themselves on the leather couch. "I hope this isn't a bad time."

Daphne shook her head. "No, it's fine. I just put my two boys to sleep. So, you told me that you want to reopen your parents' case again?"

Elsa nodded. "Yes. I need some evidence to do so, or the DA won't allow the case to be opened."

"You believe your parents' death to be a murder, right? And your reason for motive is very assuring, since you are next in line for your family's company," Daphne stated, looking at her diary in her hand. "Do you have any suspects in mind?"

"My great-grandfather has five male children, so I consider them all as main suspects, since they fought with him when he passed the company to my grandma's first born," she claimed, as she took out a stack of papers from her bag and handed it to Daphne. "These are the copies of everyone's IDs from our family, including my great-uncles'."

"How did you have access to all this!?" Anna hissed into Elsa's ear.

"Relax, I got it from the company's records," Elsa replied.

Daphne looked at the copies with scrutinising eyes. "Elsa, if you believe that your parents were murdered, you _do_ know that you aren't safe as well, right? Especially if anyone comes to know that you are trying to expose them."

Elsa nodded. "Yes, that is why I'm keeping this a secret from my family, even my grandma."

"Good," Daphne said. "I'm going to try to read up more from your parents' case. Can you give me more details about the accident?"

"It happened on the 10th of June, 2008," Elsa spoke up, hiding whatever emotions she was feeling as she recalled the incident. "It was their anniversary and the rental boat was a gift to them from our Aunt Matilda, who actually babysat us that day so Mama and Papa could enjoy the day."

"And who is this Aunt Matilda?" Daphne questioned.

"She is the first daughter of our first great-uncle," Elsa explained. "But she is not a suspect, because she has been nothing but like a mother to us. I found out later that the idea and the arrangements for the boat trip had been made by her husband, Uncle Weselton."

"If he's her husband and not related by blood, what motive would he have to kill your parents? There is no benefit to him, either way," Daphne pointed out.

"Uncle Weselton supported my great-uncles' arguments about the inheritance being passed on to my dad, and he was the one who suggested that I be sent to boarding school," Elsa explained. "He's a very shady person and my belief is that he was used by one or _more_ of my great-uncles to stage this."

"The case report that I read tells me that your father was under influence, which is why they crashed into the rock," Daphne pointed out.

Elsa shook her head, silently smirking to herself at the absurdity of that comment. "My dad never drank. And he especially wouldn't do such a thing with my mum around." She handed her another document. "This shows that fifteen days after my parents death, Uncle Weselton requested and received an advance of $80,000 as 'emergency expenses' from the company, since he used to work there. It was the same time around which the case was being investigated."

"What are you suggesting, Elsa?" Daphne asked, as she read the record she had been given.

"My family is not new to bribes, Mrs. Garner," Elsa stated. "You could say that the money was used to pay off the boat rent or for the damages, but he had already used his card for the rent and apparently the insurance company took care of the damage expenses."

"Detective Daniel and Detective Frederickson from the A.P.D were the ones investigating the case," Daphne informed, looking at the case report. "Frederickson was actually suspended last year for taking a bribe but he got off free from that, thanks to one of the best lawyers in the area." She sighed. "You're making very good points here, Elsa, and you have given me with sufficient proof to get started with this. I'm going to go through some bank records tomorrow to see if there was a bribe involved. If it is, I think that would be enough to reopen the case."

Elsa smiled. "Thank you so much! About your payment, I will-"

"Let's finish this mess and then talk about that," Daphne quickly said and stood up. "You girls better get home. I'll call you if I have anything or if I need any information."

"Thank you, Mrs Garner," Elsa said again, and she walked outside the house with Anna, who was still swallowing the entire thing. "Anna, you okay? You look like you saw a ghost," Elsa whispered, putting an arm around her sister as they strolled to the car.

Anna shook her head, the tears she tried so hard to hold in finally falling down. "I'm not okay! I lost Mama and Papa and you, just because a greedy human being wanted that company!?" she cried out, putting her hands around Elsa's neck. "The more you and the P.I. spoke about it, the more I became convinced that they _were_ murdered!"

"I know it's hard, love," Elsa said as Anna cried into her shoulder, "but we shouldn't give up, okay? We're going to fight for their justice. If we don't do this now, whoever did this will maybe try to harm you and me."

Sniffling her nose, Anna pulled herself slowly from her sister and wiped her face with her sleeve. "You're right." She stepped into the car and Elsa followed suit. "What would they do to Uncle Weselton if they find him guilty of bribing the detective?"

Elsa strapped in her seat belt. "I don't know how long the jail time will be, but he will be in a lot of trouble."

Wiping her eyes again, Anna started the car and drove off into the empty street. "Elsa, you _do_ know that they'll do whatever they can to make you seem like you don't deserve the company?"

"Yeah, and that's why I've been trying so hard in college," Elsa said, looking at the view outside. "Someone actually suggested to Grandma that I go for therapy after the assault."

"So it looks like you have issues on paper when the time for you to take the company comes," Anna completed for her.

"I have to extra careful to not have any black dots since most of the board is made up of our family," Elsa added.

"But according to Pappie, you are legally entitled to the company," Anna argued. "Isn't that enough?"

"They'll use the smallest mistake or excuse to take me out of it, Anna," Elsa declared. "You don't know what money can do to a person."

"After tonight, I think I do."

...

"Your aim is so bad!" Merida teased as Elsa put down the bow she was holding, her eyes scanning the target she hit a few metres away. The arrow she shot was perched on the furthest ring from the bulls eye. Elsa had joined Merida at the University's quad where the archery team were practicing after classes.

"Maybe if I had practiced since I was six like you, then I'd be better at it," Elsa retorted, sitting down on the grass. She took out her phone from her pocket and glanced at the screen. Still no response from the P.I.

"That's why I asked you to join archery," Merida said, sitting beside her. "I can teach you."

"Maybe I should," Elsa murmured, watching the other kids aiming their bows and shooting in a uniformed fashion.

"Gosh, look over there," Merida whispered, nudging her lightly. Elsa turned in the direction she was looking at and almost wished she hadn't. It was Flynn and Rapunzel, sitting together on one of the quad benches as they shared a slice of cake, looking at each other with googly eyes.

"You know, I thought the flirting was bad, but this is worse," Merida commented. "I think I'm going to barf."

Elsa laughed. "Are they aware that there are other people around them?"

"Hey, Rider!" Merida called out. "Do us all a favour and buy two slices instead of one, you cheap good-for-nothing!"

Elsa watched as Rapunzel chuckled and Flynn held out an inappropriate finger in response to Merida, who used an inappropriate word in retort. "Elsa, I'm going to hit the showers and head home. Do you want a ride?"

"Nah, I'm waiting for Anna to be finished with her try-outs for the cheerleading team," Elsa stated. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Her eyes watched Merida until she disappeared from her view, before glancing at her phone again. Nothing yet. Sighing, she crossed her legs and closed her eyes as the cool, evening breeze swept past her. The environment was so peaceful and serene, with no bustle except from the kids from archery who were packing up their gear and the targets. There were other students around but Elsa could hardly hear them over the whispering wind. Inside, she wished life could always be this peaceful, but her mind was aware that it couldn't. She still had a lot on her plate for a girl of nineteen but she didn't let it bother her. Any weakness or defeat couldn't be shown because it could be used against her. As she plucked the grass with her slender fingers, she sighed to herself, allowing herself to enjoy the moment while it lasted.

"Boo!" someone said behind her, causing her to jump. She turned with an annoyed expression, already knowing who it was. "Jack, you idiot!"

Jack laughed and sat beside her. "Your expression was totally worth it. It's good to know that at least (this gets to you."

"It didn't," Elsa murmured, regaining her calm. "What are you doing here?"

"I just finished some research at the library," he said, removing his bag back as he looked at the sky above that was painted in orange from the setting sun's rays. The wind played with his wild hair and his cobalt blue eyes softly glistened, making Elsa's heart leap, as she thought about how mesmerising he looked. "I didn't see you the entire day and Mer told me that you were here," he continued. "Heard you got your cast removed last night."

"Umm, yeah," Elsa said, shifting her glance from him. "Huge relief too."

"Do you feel better?" he asked with concern.

She nodded. "Yeah, of course. I'm just waiting another week before I start track again. Just in case."

"That's smart," he commented. "I'm glad you're okay."

Her cheeks burned as she looked down so he wouldn't notice. "I heard you have a match in one week," she said, trying to change the topic.

His smile disappeared. "Oh, yeah. Before Halloween."

"You don't look too excited," she added. "Who are you playing against? Are they better than your team?"

"Nah, we can wipe them off easily," he expressed. "That's not the reason. It's just we're playing against Wilson Hue Business School, and that's the college-"

"Your ex-girlfriend goes to," Elsa finished for him, and seeing his face etched with shock, she smiled. "Astrid told me about her."

"Oh," was all he managed to say in response.

"You're worried you'll see her at the match?" Elsa asked after a few seconds of silence.

"The match will be here since we're hosting it," Jack said, pinching the bridge of his nose. "And she's a cheerleader, I heard, so she's obviously going to be here."

"Why are you worrying about her if she's in your past?" she questioned, slightly disappointed that this girl bothered Jack so much.

"When I see her or think of her, it's just a reminder of how naive I was and how stupid I was," he said in a low voice. "My friends hated her and she used me but I never saw past her face or her act." He closed his eyes, almost in pain. "It's really difficult when the first person you fall for does something that feels like a stab in your heart."

"Yeah, I suppose," Elsa said, her heart filled with worry for him.

"I'm thinking of pulling myself out of this game, saying I have some other commitment," he conveyed, placing his arms over his knees. "That way, I don't have to go through that whirlwind."

His behaviour reminded her of her own; shutting himself from opportunities to avoid any pain, and she hated that it came from someone as positive and full of life as him. "Jack, you have to play at the match," she asserted, turning her body fully to face him. "If you don't, it'll seem as though she won in some way. She wants to see that you allowed her to hurt you and you, being the star player of the team, not at the match will show her that you did."

"Elsa, you won't understand, I-"

"I _do_ understand," she said, placing her hand on his. "I know exactly what you're going through because I'm going through it as well. You're shutting yourself from something that is important to you or might benefit you in some way in the future because you don't want to face pain. Trust me; every minute I spent in Arendelle at the beginning was like that, but thanks to Anna's insistence and a little courage from my side, I joined the track team, made friends, and even found out that you are a little less annoying than you seem to be." She smiled as he let out a chuckle. "Don't do this to yourself. You need to be at that game."

"You're right; I will," he agreed. "Thank you for that."

Elsa realised that her hand was still on his and she quickly withdrew it. "It's nothing."

"Didn't know you had it in you," he said with a smirk.

"I need our team to win, so did what I had," she said casually.

"You are a softie!" he teased, giving her a small punch on her arm.

She rolled her eyes. "Stop it, Frost." She glanced at the time on her phone. 6:05pm. "What's taking Anna so long?"

"There are a lot of girls in line for the try-outs," Jack pointed out. "Why don't I drop you home? We can grab something to eat on the way."

"Okay, but this is only because I have work to do and I'm hungry," she said and stood up, but she lost her balance, causing her to fall on Jack's lap with a thud. Some students who were passing by looked at their sudden interaction while Flynn whistled loudly as he witnessed the scene from where he was sitting, making Elsa wish her hand was long enough to slap the living daylights out of him. The skin on her arms raised as Jack's breath touched the back of her neck. He put his hands on her waist and hoisted her up with himself, his cheeks as red as hers. "Come on, let's go," he said with a smile, and led her to his car. He opened the door for her and then rushed to his door, seating himself inside. "What kind of music do you listen to?" he asked, driving away from the parking lot.

"I'm not really a music person," she lied for some reason.

Jack shook his head in fake disappointment. "You're unbelievable!" he said. "Okay, let me introduce you to Queen." He scrolled through the entertainment system on his car and selected a play list.

"Bohemian Rhapsody," he told her over the sound of the blaring music. He sang in unison with the track, and, though he wasn't an excellent singer, it pleased Elsa to see him so happy in his own way, driving with one hand while pretending to hold a mike with the other. After doing a sing-along by himself for three more songs, he pulled over by a quaint diner. "Mum used to take me here all the time before Pippa came," he said, leading her into place. He settled himself in a booth and Elsa sat across, looking around. The restaurant was well lit with an open kitchen, which caused noise but the sounds gave a homely feel. There weren't many people around, considering it was too early for dinner. Jack gestured for her to check the menu. "It's just basic stuff; nothing too fancy, but it's all delicious."

"Hi, I'm Chelsea and I'll be your server today," announced a bubbly girl with a notepad in her hand. "Are you ready to order?"

"Yeah, I'll have a cheeseburger with a plate of fries and a root bear float," he answered.

"For your girlfriend?" the girl asked, scribbling down his order.

Elsa blushed as Jack let out a laugh. "She's my friend."

Elsa watched as the waitress twirled with her hair, clearly satisfied with his answer, making her want to barf. "Umm, I'll have the cheeseburger as well and a chocolate milkshake," she said hurriedly, wanting her to leave. With a wink at Jack, Chelsea sashayed back to the counter.

"You can share my fries," Jack told her, folding his arms on the table.

"Thanks, but I think I'll pass," Elsa said, taking out her phone to send a message to Anna._ I'll meet you at home. Jack offered me a ride._ A mild sound of excited chatter and squeals caught her attention; Chelsea was pointing at Jack from the counter with other waitresses. "It's only five minutes since we've been here and there's already a fan base for you," she remarked, her eyes gesturing towards the group.

Jack gave her a half-smile, leaning in. "Does that bother you?"

Her lids flung open. "What? No! It's frustrating how much attention you get just for your looks."

"Pfft, you're one to talk," Jack said with a smirk. "Everywhere you go, you turn heads. I think almost every single guy from the sophomore year has a crush on you; maybe even some guys from who are already taken."

"That's absolutely disturbing and also not true," she retorted.

"If my fan base is annoying you so much," he began, "I'll let them know you're my date."

"I'm not annoyed, and you don't have to lie," she confirmed.

The waitress returned with a tray of their food and set them on the table, passing a flirtatious smile to Jack, which he pretended to not to notice. "Here's your order!"

Elsa's careful eyes observed as Chelsea slipped a small paper beside Jack's plate, causing her stomach to churn with an unpleasant feeling. Chelsea casually brushed her hand against Jack's as she walked away.

"What does the paper say?" Elsa asked, taking a sip of her milkshake.

"Why? What's it to you?" he leered, opening the paper. "It's her number."

"She's basically throwing herself at you," she commented, with a judgemental huff.

His lips curved. "_Why_ is this bothering you so much? Even I'm ignoring it."

"I want to eat my food in peace, and that can't happen with the waitress drooling over you," she said quickly, taking her burger into her hands.

"Just forget them," he said, munching his fries. "Let loose and focus on yourself."

There was silence between them till they finished their food. Chelsea returned with the bill and watched Jack with yearning eyes as he fished for the exact change from his wallet. Elsa shook her head with disbelief, which caught Jack's eye. He handed Chelsea the cash and the paper she had given. "Hey, I'm flattered, but I was kind of here of a date. I'm sorry."

Elsa's eyebrows shot upwards as she stared at Jack, surprised by what he just said. The waitress' face paled as she stormed away from the table with his money. Jack's glance fell on Elsa's shocked expression. "What's that look for?"

"Why did you lie?" she hissed, following Jack as he stood up.

"It was clearly annoying you, so I took matters into my hands," he whispered back, with a quirky smile. "Hold my hand as we leave."

"What!?"

He gestured to the waitresses at the counter with his head. "We need to make it look believable." Without waiting for a reply from her, he laced his cold fingers around hers and pulled her closer her towards him, their arms against each others. A soft gasp emitted from her lips at the sudden interaction, suddenly short of breath and her heart banging against her chest. He led her outside, the stares of the envying waitresses almost burning through her skull. They seated themselves inside the car and Jack began to chuckle to himself.

"That was not funny," she scolded, folding her arms across her chest.

"Oh, chill out," he simply said, driving from the parking lot into the street.

"If you pull a stunt like that again, it'll be the last thing you ever did," she affirmed.

Jack let out a laugh. "Okay, so where do you want to go next?"

She stared at him with a quizzical look. "What you mean next? Obviously home! That's the sole reason I agreed to come with you in your car."

"Aww, please! We can have fun," he pleaded and his eyes lit up as he remembered something. "There's this place I have to show you!"

"No, Jack, I have to go home," she said, though her heart debated with her mind to spend more time with him.

"Just a few minutes, please," he said with sincerity. She sighed and gave a small nod, smiling to herself as Jack displayed a triumphant gesture with a 'Yes!'. Her vision shifted to the view outside, cheeks slightly burning as she recalled the event at the diner. As much as she didn't want to admit it to herself, her fingers yearned for his again as he moved away from her. Everything about him confused her; but in a good way. His smell, his hair, his deep blue eyes, his care for her, his smile, his touch... it made her experiences things within she never knew could be felt. His fingers around hers relayed over and over in her head, until the memory slowly allowed her to close her tired eyelids, falling into a sleep.

* * *

**Please don't hate me for making Jelsa such a slow-burn :( I just feel that the more time they have, the stronger their feelings would be and Elsa would be more open to a possibility of them. **

**I would really appreciate the reviews, you know for motivation :') **

**Let me know if you think Jack and Elsa's characters are true to their personalities in the movies. **

**Hope you enjoyed it and if you did, please review! **

**My writing is just getting bad, I know :( bear with me, children **

**Till next time. Jelsa all the way! **


End file.
